G-force humanised (T-force)
by MatbeK01
Summary: The movie G-force (2008), but where the guinea pigs are teenagers.
1. Chapter 1

G-force Humanised (T-Force).

**This is my second fanfiction story. It is a retiling of the movie G-Force (2008). For those of you who have seen the movie, it involves spy guinea pigs. In this story, they are Teenagers. Also, the team will be called "T-Force ", instead of "G-force". There will also be a few additions and changes from the movie, but I hope it doesn't change the picture. For instance, the FBI will be replaced with the CIA. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own G-force, or any of these characters.**

Prologue:

_In Los Angeles, California, USA… _

In a dark and quiet part of the city, stood a rusty old building, clearly showing signs of decay. With the words ACME Exterminators branded on the outside wall. In this particular building, a small light hone in a small room. In this small room was a desk with a small lamp on it, with two chairs, (one a swivel), on either side. On the other sea, facing the back of the swivel chair, sat a bulgy man with brown hair, a hairy brown beard, and green eyes. This man was wearing a burglar's cap and wearing dark clothes, on held by his chest by both hands was a laptop. "Thank you for coming tonight, Darwin." He said as he told off his cap with his right hand and put it on the table. "This room is secure, so we can speak freely." He added. "What's going on, Ben?" Asked the person in the swivel chair. "Why all this secrecy?" The man across, known as Ben, provided an answer. "Because the government is coming the day after tommorow….to shut us down."

Suddenly, the swivel chair turned around to face Ben. On it was not a man…. but a teenager! He was 16 years old. Approximately, 5 foot 3, with light brown hair, red eyes, and a very masculine build. He was wearing a white shirt with dark brown long trousers. "Shut us down?" He asked. "Without even giving us a chance?" "Yes." Ben answered back right away. "There is only one way we can save this project. And that is prove ourselves…. in the field." He said. He then placed his laptop on the table, opened it typed in a password and turned it to face Darwin. On the screen was image of a man with glasses, red eyes , and brown hair slightly darker than Darwin's. "Our target is this man: Leonard Saber. Ben Explained. "You've probably heard about him on the news. He used to be an arms dealer, but founded his own company- Saberling Industries, now one of the world's biggest manufactures of home appliances. The FBI believes that Saber has developed a new microchip which has possible military usages. They believe he intends to sell this technology to one of our enemies- Iran, North Korea, no idea- under the codename: "Clusterstorm. Now Darwin, we need to find out exactly how Saber plans to use this technology. Your mission is to upload the Clusterstorm file from Saber's personal computer in the study of his mansion." Ben said as a map of Saber's mansion came up on the screen and showed exactly where his study and the computer was. With that, Ben then closed the screen and moved the laptop aside, looking at Darwin who had his left hand on his chin, and looking down at the table, thinking. "

Ben," He said, looking up at him now. "We'll get you that info. We'll show them what we can do. We'll give them no choice. They'll have to keep the project going and make us official agents." "Look Darwin, I believe in you, but if we fail, we'll open a door they've been trying to keep closed for two years." Ben said back. Hey, I'm 5 foot3. I think that's short enough to keep a `door` closed." Darwin said with a smirk.

**That's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Will update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

**This is the second chapter. I hope you like it. I'm trying to make it as close to the movie as I can.**

_The next night…._

_The estate of Leonard Saber…_

Mr Leonard Saber's three storey mansion was bristling with activity. This was because a press conference was about to happen that evening, where Saber was to make an "revolutionary" announcement. The driveway was filling up with cars as reporters came and entered the house. In the surrounding gardens were a dark, well-armed guards with dogs (mostly Dobermans), patrolling the area. One place they dare not to look at were to tops of the trees that stood in the garden. This was fortunate for Darwin, who was hiding up in one. As soon as he checked the coast was clear, he jumped quietly down from it, wearing a black t-shirt, black coloured trousers and on top of his shirt was a black flack jacket which housed his mission equipment. And on his forehead were a pair of multipurpose googles. Finally, in his right ear was an earpiece to communicate with the rest of the team.

"The clock's ticking. Speckles, do you copy?" He spoke into his earpiece. Th person he was talking to was hiding among the rubbish bins. He was Speckles. He was Arabic in terms of appearance, short black hair, light brown complexion, aged 18, Black shirt and blue jeans. One his heard were a glass, as he was short-sighted, hence the name. On his lap was a laptop, plugged into a mini satellite dish standing just by its side. "I read you Darwin." He said into the earpiece he had. "Five by five. All communication systems are online. Mission is a go. Status report." Darwin pulled his goggle down to his eyes and switched on night vision. He then pressed the zoom in switched and saw Mr Saber, who was looking out on the ground level balcony, wearing a suit. "Got a visual on Saber." Darwin said as he looked through the googles. "He's wearing a suit, looking at his watch and now heading in." "All right, the clock is ticking dude. Get a move on." Said Speckles rather impatiently. He now turned his attention to the rest of the team. "Blaster, Juarez, what's your twenty?" He spoke to the last two members of their team. In the medium sized pond, were two teens in scuba gear, a male and female. They have approached from the pipes, which were big enough for them to get through. "Juarez here." The female said through comms in her regulator. "Approaching objective. We're a little ahead of schedule because Blaster's all hyped up here." "Of course, I am." The male to her left said. "This is what I live for. Time to get this party started." He continued as he headed for the surface. He peeked his head up and saw a pair of guards chatting to each other, with a Doberman. They passed the pond in mere moments. Blaster took off his regulator and mask. "Ok, we're clear." He said as he swam quietly to the edge.

Meanwhile, Darwin was crawling his way slowly across the garden. "Darwin, your behind schedule. You all right?" Speckles asked with a little concern in his voice. "First mission jitters, I guess." He answered quietly, trying not to attract attention. "Do you want to abort?" He heard in his earpiece. "No, its ok. I've been trained for years to do this." He replied. "I'd follow you into a pack of Wolves." Speckles said with a slight smile on his face. "Oh, wait. I already have. No get moving." He said impatiently again. Suddenly, a squirrel ran past him, and then a grey convertible pulled up just on the drive-in front of him. "Don't worry. I've found my way in." He said with a little chuckle as he looked up at the female driver inside. Back at the pond, Blaster climbed out and then pulled off his scuba gear and wetsuit. He had tin black hair, aged 17, wore same clothes as Darwin, same flak jacket (minus the googles). He pulled a small flask of water from his gear and stated drinking. He turned back and stopped drinking, but still had his mouth in the bottle. "Whoa…Juarez…." He spoke muffled as the female before him took off her wetsuit. Juarez had light blue coloured hair, slightly longer than Darwin and Blaster, wore a white t-shirt, aged 16 and a half, wore light blue jeans, and had the same equipment as Blaster. Blaster just stared at her as she just walked past. "Blaster, put down the drink." She shrugged. Blaster did so. Meanwhile, Darwin was getting a free car ride as he held on the back of car. He dropped himself down when the car came to a halt right by the entrance. Then without anyone noticing he sneaked his way into the house.

Back at the bins, Speckles was still busy. "Speckles to mooch. Give me visual." The thing he was talking to was actually a fly! 'Mooch', as he was called, was the team's eyes and ears, trained to carry tiny a camera on his back, which is exactly what he had now. He was now flying around the ground level of the house. His then camera activated, the feed showing on Speckle's laptop. "The fly is in the trap. Darwin, you copy?" He said. Darwin was up against the wall in front of the air duct, keeping out of sight of all the reporters. He then got gout of mini blowtorch from his jacket, put his goggles back on, and ignited te torch. Humming quietly, he held the torch and the wall moving it up, across, and then down. The cut away metal then slid down with a surprising quiet clang. With all the commotion going on, no one had heard it. "I'm entering the shop." Darwin said as he once again set his goggles to night vision and started climbing up the air vent. Across the Room, the press conference was staring. Leonard Saber now stood on a podium, which a microphone in front and a small metal table with a a small cube device with a large green button on it, a red coffee making machine by its side. "Ladies and gentlemen of the press." He began. "Welcome to my home. You all know who I am, owner of the number five consumer appliance maker in the world!" He continued, dramatically waving his right arm at the ceiling. He then pointed his left hand towards the coffee maker. These things are so popular, even I can't get one." He said humorously, gaining a laugh or two from the audience. Mooch was keeping an eye on him, after being chastised by Speckles for trying to go after sweets. "For years, we have been putting a secret into the heart of every member of the Saberling business family. From refrigerators to coffee makers, a secret which is the key to any successfully family: communication." Saber announced to everyone present. Outside, Blaster and Juarez where right by the side of the house. They each got out small grappling guns, aimed at the room, and fired. Grapples with long cables shot out and attached themselves to the edge of the roof. "Hey, Juarez. Race you to the top." Blaster said with an excited smile of his face. "Okay." Juarez said back. "On, your marks, get set, go!" As soon as she said 'go', she pressed the winch button on the gun and she whizzed up before Blaster even reacted. "That's not cool." He said to himself as he pressed the button and then shot up.

Meanwhile, Speckles was tracking Darwin's locations. "Darwin, the table's set. You're clear to enter Saber's study." He said. At that moment Darwin exited the air vent and entered the room the same way he got into the vent (Using the blowtorch). "Ok. I'm in." He said as he put up his goggles. The study was a large room filled with book shelfs, a sofa, a small drink cabinet and a small burning electronic fire, with an unusually large chimney heading up towards the ceiling. This would be his way out. "Clearing exit route". He said as he clapped his hands twice. The fire suddenly then went out. "Hey, it worked!" He said with a hint of surprise and happiness in his face. "Of course, it works." Speckles said. "There's nothing in this house that I don't know about. Trust me." Downstairs Saber was continuing the conference. "In 48 hours, when I press this button," He said, point at the green button to his left. "It will activate a wireless system called 'Sabersense', which will activate the secret chips, already connected to the Central processing units of all Saberling appliances, allowing this coffee maker to know how much coffee has been used, which will enable it to estimate whenever it will used coffee again, connect digitally will your computer or iPad, or iPhone, and add coffee to your shopping list. In addition, Sabersense will link with every old, new Saber appliance ever made and create one big family! Nothing will be the same." He finished, a hubbub questions coming up from the reporter audience. Up on the roof, Blaster and Juarez were by the chimney, fixing up a winch to get Darwin out of there. "So, you want to talk about it? You know, me and you?" Blaster asked, once again staring at her. "Sorry, Blaster, but I have my mind of someone else." "Really, who?" Asked Blaster with a lot of confusion on his face. "Darwin. Because he's so…not interested in me." She answered back. "Very nice of you, Juarez." She heard Darwin through her earpiece. Her mouth dropped open. "Keep the line clear, guys." Speckles then said to both of them. Below, Darwin had got Saber's computer up and going, plugged in his iPhone (to download the file) and searched the file app until he found the file marked Clusterstorm. "Ok Speckles, I found it." He said. At his laptop, Specles saw the press conference and heard. "Well done." He said then his face turned from a smile to one of worry when he saw Saber thanking the press and telling them goodnight. "Saber's wrapped up his speech." He said, with panic. "Mooch get eyes on him." Mooch followed Saber across the room until he stopped by a Short brown-haired woman (his wife). "Christa, should anyone ask where I am, I'm upstairs." "Darwin, Sabers heading up! Eta: about 50 seconds". Speckles said with a lot more panic in his voice.

"Got it. I'm going to look at the Clusterstorm file." Darwin said as he opened up the file. On the screen, it showed a map of the world, slowly getting covered red, with a timer set at 48 hours. "Speckles, are you seeing this?" He asked, his mouth open with confusion and wonder. "I see it." Was the reply, as Speckles had been tracking his activity on the computer. It suddenly then came to Darwin. "This isn't about selling weapons or technology. It's about something on a global scale. I'll download now. He then et to downloading when suddenly the screen went all fuzzy and weird. "Whoa, what the heck just happened?" He cried out. "Don't know, but I think I can deal with it." Speckles said as he fumbled his fingers on his laptop. "Mooch, you have to slow down Saber. Use any means to delay him." Darwin said quickly into hi earpiece as he realised, he needs more time. Mooch then flew around Sabers face, confusing and making him wave his arms around, which caused him to slap a nearby lady. Seeing some people looking at him he shrugged his shoulders in embarrassment, then continued. Upstairs, the computer was back to normal. "Yes. Darwin said, relieved. "It's back up. Commencing download. Speckles, you're a genius." "I'm a teen. I got a thing for computers." Speckles said back. Then he heard footsteps. Saber was closing in! "Switching to wireless download." He said he unplugged his iPhone and switched off the computer. He rushed over to the side of the electric fire as Saber entered the room. "Lower the line, Blaster." He whispered as a small wire with hook came down the chimney. "Darwin, get up here." Juarez said to his earpiece. "Not yet; the chimney will block the signal. Come on, come on." He said as the downloading on the screen was not at 84%. "If he doesn't make, you free tomorrow night?" Blaster to her. "He'll make it." She replied. Down below, Darwin peeked over the side and saw Saber taking a drink and then he shivered a bit. Saber then brought his eyes on the fire, them clapped his hands twice. Panicking, Darwin crouched down and grabbed the wire. "Now, Blaster!" He cried and the winch them jerked him up, mere moment before the whole fire was on. When the cable ended, he rose up a few feet into the air, then landed on the rood. "Oh, ouch." Blaster said as he winced his eyes. He then stated rushing towards Darwin. "Darwin, your butts on fire!" He shouted. On the butt of Darwin's trousers was a tiny, harmless bit of flame. Darwin noticed, moved out of Blaster way and patted it out with his hand, but Blaster landed on the roof beside him. He looked at his iPhone and it was now 100%.

"Let's move." Darwin said as he put away his iPhone, leading the other to the edge of the roof. "Way ahead of you. OH MY GOD!" Speckles then screamed into his earpiece as he was trying to leave. "A guard dogs found me. No escape. Repeat: no escape." "Hang on, Speckles. We leave on one behind." Darwin said as they reached the edge and jumped. Falling a few feet, each one then pulled a cord on the flak jackets, which caused small black parachutes on their backs to open. "I'm going after the dog!" Blaster cried as he opened his chute. "Blaster, not so fast. Think it through." Darwin said. "No time for thinking, man." Blaster cried back as he descended. "Juarez, give Blaster back up. I'll get Speckles." Darwin instructed Juarez. "Got it." She said back, as she flew towards Blaster. Blaster flew towards the dogs, but lost control and then he got himself into a nearby tree. Unfortunately, the dog now had his attention and went after him. "Woah, mayday, mayday". Blaster yelled out as the dog was about to bite its sharp teeth into him. "Heads up, boys!" Juarez shouted as she landed right Infront of the dog, kicked it and sent it running. Meanwhile, Darwin landed, and got Speckles a hand up. "Come on, pal." He said as they stated running towards the other two. Regrouped, the team ran towards the gate, Speckles a few feet behind. Behind them, the guards were running around with torches on. They have heard the dog barking and were now searching. The group was just at the gate when a yellow van pulled up in front with the words "ACME Exterminators" on it (in red). The back door opened and they all jumped in. When the door was closed the van speeded out of the driveway.

Inside the van, the driver (Ben) looked at the teens. "Ok, guys we're clear." He said as he turned his head back to the road. "Showed up just in the nick of time, Ben." Juarez said as she and the other got into their seats in the back. They when heard he sounds of a fly. "Mooch, you made it." Ben said as the bug came through the open right window and landed by Ben. "You got it"? He asked Darwin. "Whatever game Saber is playing, it's over. Its all here, Clusterstorm, everything. Our training has finally paid off." Darwin said as he showed Ben the iPhone. Ben banged his hand on the wheel. "I knew it, guys. I just knew you could do." Ben said proudly. "Go, T-force!" Blaster shouted, shooting his left arm into the air, the others looking at him confused. "T-force?" Speckles asked. "I though we could give ourselves a name." Blaster said, with a huge grin on his face. "You know, like Green berets, Navy seals, Avengers, Justice league. Come on. T-force!" He said doing the move again. Darwin was unable to find words. "Uh…." I like the arm thing" Juarez said.

**This chapter took me quite a bit of time to do. Hope you enjoyed it. I think it's the longest I've ever done yet. Will update soon. Stay tuned for more.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2.

**This is the second chapter. The government is here. Wonder what they'll say.**

_The next morning…._

It was the day their future would be decided. Back at the exterminators building, everyone called "the lab", Ben was putting on a black tux jacket, along with dark trousers and a black and blue tie. He looked across the room to his assistant Marcie. She was blonde haired, wore round glasses, had blue eyes, had a grey and black stripy t-shirt beneath a red jacket. "Are you sure this is going to work?" She asked looking back at him. "Sure. The Feds won't be able to shut us down with this information." He reassured her. "Hey, do you think I look fat?" He then asked. "You look good." She answered back. Ben then walked over to a table where Speckles sat, who was on his computer (which had Darwin's iPhone plugged in). "So how are we doing Speckles?" He asked. "Just need to run a few checks on any crypto systems Saber installed to the file." He said. "To access information from Darwin's iPhone, to me, is like taking candy from a baby." He added. "Yeah, uh, do you think this makes me look fat? I haven't worn a jacket since graduation." Ben asked, Cleary worried. Speckles turned his face to him, but took off his glasses, which made him only see a blur. "You look very uh…. sharp." Was all he answered. Meanwhile, on the far side of the building, where the teens living quarters were, Blaster was busy playing a dancing game on the tv in front of him. "' So not interested in me"' He said, imitating Juarez. "What does that mean?" He asked rhetorically. In her quarters, Juarez was typing on the laptop on her Facebook page. "Men are like government bonds. They take way too long to mature. But if you're a woman trying to make it in to a man's world, you have to learn to think what they like and keep them guessing." She said as she typed. Then her door opened, revealing Darwin, who looked a lite nervous. "Juarez?" He asked as he entered. "I overhead that you're interested." He then said, nervously. Juarez then got up from her chair and walked over to him. "No, I'm not interested." She said. Darwin's expression turned from nervousness to confusion. "But that's not what you told Blaster." He said. "I want him interested, and the only way he'll be is if he thinks am not." She then explained quickly. "But you are interested? But not in me." Darwin asked, as he didn't understand. "No." Juarez shrugged. "You knowing you could have me makes you not interested, and that means I wouldn't be interested even if I was." She continued, as she moved him out of the thin metal door and closed it in his face.

Outside the lab, two black government cars pulled up by the door, three men all wearing tuxes got out of the lead car. Inside, Ben saw them open the door and enter via a camera on the outside of the building (Pointing at the door). "Ok everyone, their here. T-force, to your positions. Its show times." He said as he headed for the door. Hey, Ben, you using Blasters name?" Darwin asked from across the room. "You want to talk about that now, Darwin?" Ben said rhetorically as he kept walking. He then straightened up as he walked to the lead man in the middle. He had brown eyes, smooth brown hair, pointing up sligthly at the top and light brown skin and a small, round face. The man to his left had a wider face than him and had blue eyes and brown, sligthly greying hair. The third man was a black, with short black hair and green eyes. Ben Shook the man in the middle's hand. "Good morning, I'm Ben Kendall." He said. "Agent Killian? Congratulations on becoming the new special operations director." He continued. "Let's cut the chase. Time is money." Killian then said. Ben then led the three of them around the building. "Ok, so as you know, we live in a forever changing world." Ben explained as he led them to a large set of bug boxes, which contained cockroaches. "Now our project is about using unpredictable ways to gather intelligence and to adapt to new threats. Now these cockroaches here, have been trained to carry miniaturised cameras into surveillance zones, which I think is really neat." Ben said as he showed the men. Killian looked completely unconvinced, saying only "congratulations, the CIA is funding a roach hotel." So, Ben moved the demonstration on, leading them to a stand where Juarez was spinning around on several randomly hexagon shaped frames. "Is this a kid?" Asked a surprised Killian. Juarez stopped spinning, looked at Killian very sternly. "She's 16, sir. Watch out; she's easily offended." Ben corrected as Juarez went back to spinning. Ben then led the group over to Darwin, who was a motorbike simulator, with a large screen in front. "Notice how he's extremely developed into motorsports." Ben explained. "That's because their training has enabled them to develop incredible high reflexes and coordination." Continued Ben, as he led the group to one side, a large tv screen Infront of them. "So, what do you think?" He asked. "You're basically a good version of a terrorist group leader. You use youngsters to do things adults can do." Said the wide faced man. Now it was time for the big show.

"Well' uh' to show you what their capable of I would like to draw your attention to the screen here." Ben said. "Darwin, Juarez, Blaster!" He then shouted out. Moments later, the three teens then gathered behind the agents. "Hey, how are you doing?" Darwin asked Killian, who just stared silently, then turned his face to Ben. "Ok, what is it you want to show us?" He asked impatiently. "Well, Speckles is just finishing getting the data ready. Ben said. Killian looked confused. "Who's Speckles?" He asked. Ben pointed to the table Speckles was sitting on a few feet away. "Our IT guy. Blind as a bat. His IQ is off the charts. He's lucky I found him. His whole family was killed." Explained Ben. Speckles then turned himself to face the assembled group. "We're ready." He said. Last night, we were able to gather some interesting intelligence regarding project Clusterstorm." Ben said, rather nervously. Killian swiftly turned to face Ben, his eyes narrowing. "Wait a minute, you ran a mission without authorisation, including from me?" He asked rather sternly. "Uh, … yeah, we went to Saber's house and…." Ben answered, his still nervous voice trailing off. "Wait a minute, you broke into Leonard Saber's house?" Killian interrupted, more angrily. "Yeah, we accomplished in one night what you couldn't do in two years." Juarez piped in. "And with no warrant. Bang." Blaster jerked in, a little overenthusiastic. Darwin elbow nudged him, showing a 'quiet' look. "Well, this demonstration was coming up, and I wanted to show what we could do." Ben tried to explain. "All right, show us what you got." Killian said looking at Speckles. Then the screen came on, a grey background, suddenly white cubs stated gathering in the lower right side of the screen. Then they all got together, glowed white for a second, then showed a red coffee machine as the Saberling brand appeared on the left-hand side of it. It was basically an advert! "A cuppa chino machine?" Juarez asked, confusion on her face like everybody else. Darwin was confused the most. "But I downloaded the Clusterstorm file, not an appliance advert. That's wrong." He said. "Oh boy". Ben mumbled nervously again, his hands covering his eyes. "Speckles, show them the Clusterstorm file." Darwin said, looking over at Speckles. Speckles looked back, with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry, but this is all there is." He replied. Darwin turned back to face everyone. "No, that's not is!" He cried. "It's about something global. I saw it!" He said desperately. Killian then looked over at Ben, who removed his hands from his eyes, face was now stating to sweat. "Kendall, outside…. now." He said walking to the door, Ben and the other two agents following.

Once outside the lab, Killian then chewed it out on Ben. "What a surprise(!) The teen mission failed." He said, rather mockingly. "I'm shutting you down." He added. "But you can't do this." Ben said, trying to fight back. "Yes, I can." Killian said back. "You performed an unauthorised mission, jeopardized a wo year undercover government operation, and only found that Saber makes coffee machines, WHICH IS TRUE!" He shouted at Ben. Unknown to both of them, Mooch the fly had his camera focused at them, and back inside, the whole group heard. "We're in big trouble." Blaster said, everyone else focused on the screen. "But I've done some pretty interesting things in there." Ben said. "Just give us…" "NO!" Killian shouted. "I will not take the fall for this, Kendall. I won't be known in Langley, or even Washington as the guy who lets kids get into government work and then they mess up." He continued. He then turned to the other agents. "Mr Kendall's coming with me." He said as he led the group towards one of the cars. "Sir, what about my team?" Ben asked, concerned. Killian then turned back to ben. "Here's a thought: since their testing your ideas, why don't we use them as guinea pigs?" He asked, not knowing the group heard through Mooch, their mouths wide open with shock. Juarez then turned her head to the door camera, and saw the two agents enter. "we've got company." She, diverting everyone attention to the camera. "Let's get out of here. The escape passage." Darwin said, heading to the far side of the room. He knelt down to the floor. He pulled back on the plain carpet o that part of the floor and it showed a wooded hatch. He pulled it out, revealing a Duggen tunnel leading outside the lab. Get stood aside, as Juarez and Blaster jumped in, one at a time. Speckles was next, but Marcie went over to him and took off his glasses. "Sorry Speckles. Big glasses. Dead giveaway." She explained. "No, no. Not my glasses. It's the only one I have." He said as Darwin pulled him up and put him in the tunnel. After that, he knelt down to get in, but then turned his head to Marcie. "Marcie, tell Ben that the Clusterstorm file is on that iPhone. Tell him this isn't over." He told her, getting a nod from her in reply. Then they heard the two government agents approaching. "Good luck." She said as she went over and grabbed the hatch as Darwin jumped in. She then laced the hatch over the passage, moved the carpet back into place, just as the agents saw her and walked up to her. "What are you doing?" The wide faced one asked. "Nothing." She answered.

In the tunnel, the end was only a few feet away, and as it sloped up, light shone through the exit hole by a green space by a four-lane road. This meant is was very easy to see where to go. Darwin had to hold both of Speckles hands, since it was hard to him to see, especially in the darkness of the tunnel. Blaster and Juarez crawled up out of the hole, followed by Darwin, who then pulled Speckles up. "So, what's the plan?" Juarez asked. "First we need to get as far away from the lab as we can. Once they know we're gone, their goanna start looking for us. The further we go, the harder it'll be for them to find us." Darwin answered. Then a yellow truck stopped by a red light on the road just in front of them. "That's our ride." Darwin said thinking quickly. Looking left to right, the road and pavement was both clear. The group them clambered out of the hole, sprinted as fast as they could (Darwin hold Speckles in his arms). When the got behind the truck, they noticed the back door was loose. Loose enough to open it a bit for them all to climb in. Darwin got in last, just before the lights changed and the truck started moving to an unknown destination. Back in the government car, Killian (who was sitting in the front, Ben behind) heard his phone rang. "This is Killian." He spoke. It was the wide faced agent. "We're locking down the building, sir, but the kids seem to have bolted." He said. "If those kids are lost, then that puts me in a bad situation. I want them all back, dead or alive, zero damage. Four teenagers, got? He spoke into his phone. "Yes, sir." The agent replied.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. The next one will be out soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3.

**This is the Third chapter. Instead of a pet shop, I'll use an orphanage. I'll also add a few twists to it. Hope you enjoy it.**

The truck took them to a clean, grey coloured single storey building with "Ellie's Orphanage" written on the top level. When the driver came around and found the teens, he decided to let them stay for a bit until they find out `where they belong`. Inside, the place looked worse than on the outside. There was dust everywhere, floorboards creaked as loud as birds. The walls were in urgent need f a fresh paint coat, marks and cracks showed perfectly clear. On top of that, was the smell, which was the definition of revolting. Blaster was the first to notice. "Ugh, I've never smelt anything that bad in all my life." He said out load, winching his nose in disgust. "Don't they have a cleaner around here? A mop or something? Open a window, man." He said to the driver of the truck, who was in front, leading them. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing a blue short sleeved jacket, dark blue jeans, and a light grey t-shirt. He completely ignored Blaster complaints. They then came up to a door, the driver getting out a set of keys, fitting one in the keyhole and opened it. "All right, fresh meat. Welcome to your new farm. Good luck getting out." He strangely said as they entered. After Darwin entered, as quick as a lightning bolt, he slammed the door shut and locked it.

The room locked no better than the hallway they had walked through. The smell was no different, the walls where just as dirty, and there were a lot of old newspapers, some wet, some dry, scattered on the floor, and a grey metal door and the right-hand side with a small sliding latch, and a clock. Furthermore, there were small windows, but on the outside, they had metal bars. There were also seven beds in the room, but they looked rickety and only had a thin sheet and a small pillow and a small bucket. One had a small chubby kid, which was surrounded by a felt tip line, the next three had three girl triplets (on the left-hand side) and the one on the other side of the chubby kids' bed was a teen who was napping. The team were all speechless at the crudity of the place. Juarez broke the silence. "T-Force!" She cried, waving her right arm, hand closed into the air, like did Blaster did. "Why did you do that?" Blaster asked. "I thought It'll cheer us up." Was the reply from Juarez. "You can't just shout it out randomly. It ruins the moment." Blaster said, not happy she used the name he came up with. Darwin then stepped into their light fight. "Hey, guys, cool it. The fate of the world is a stake." He reminded the group. "But how, Darwin? Juarez asked. "The feds want to use us as guinea pigs." She continued. "Well, we did get the wrong file. That explains a lot." Blaster said. But Darwin was adamant. "No, I downloaded the right file." Darwin said. "And that' exactly what were going to prove as soon was we get out of this dump." He told the others. "Well, lets ask that guy; he looks friendly." Blaster said, staring at the chubby kid. "Excuse me, pal, but…." Blaster was unable to finish because the kids then stared right at him, getting up off his bed. He had thin ginger blond hair, was 12 years old, had eyes as black as night and was waring an orange t-shirt with white shorts, plus Adidas shoes. "Don't move." He cried at Blaster, an angry look on his face. "I don't know who you are, but I one thing to tell you: If you want to live, don't cross that line." He continued, pointing his right hand down at the felt tip line around his bed. "Hmm, you talk a lot of violence for a little guy, guy buddy." Darwin told him, crossing his arms. The kid's eyes widened. "Buddy?" He asked, his face showing disgust. "For your information, its Bucky, and if you want to live, DO NOT CROSS THAT LINE!" He shouted back. Suddenly a loud **burp** came from the chubby teen. The triplet girls then said "The horror, the horror." Covering their noses and one, her mouth. They all had black hair, one was short, another long, and the third in a ponytail, the same size and they all wore flip flops. The short haired one wore a black shirt with blue jeans, the short haired one had a pink shirt and white shorts, the ponytail girl had a red shirt with long trousers.

He then got out of his bed. He had spikey brown hair slightly lighter than Darwin's, was just a little taller than Darwin, aged 19, had green eyes, was wearing a white and light brown stripy t-shirt had khaki coloured long trousers and had a pair of trainers on his feet. "Oh, I love it when the sun shines." He said as he walked across the room over to the group. "Don't pay any attention to him, he's a quarter French." He advised the teens. "I have no French in me, Hurley." Bucky said, now staring at Hurley. "That has never been proven." He added. "So why are you hear?" Hurley inquired. "I'm up for adoption. Unlike you, you lazy teenager." He answered rather rudely as he got back on to his bed. "He's lazy, right?" He asked the triplets. "Right!" They answered in unison. "Bucky, the triplets say Yes to anything you ask them, them being autistic." Hurley pointed out to everyone who was listening (mostly the group). To prove this, he asked them "You girls are idiots, right?" and they answered "Yeah!" "You'll have to excuse him, he's always like this." Hurley said as he let the teens away from Bucky's bed. "Um, where's the bathroom?" Juarez asked as they came to Hurley's bed. "Uh, well, today that's whatever newspaper clipping you find dry. And if you ned a poo, use the bucket." He explained as the groups faces turned to disgust at the lack of hygiene. "Oh man, that's why this place has such a bad stink." Blaster cried, trying not to make himself sick. "Don't worry, a few months, you'll get used to it." Hurley assured him. "Hey, we don't have timed for this." Darwin said, having recovered from his almost freaking out moment. "We need to get out of here, pronto." He included. Blaster then walked in front of the nearest window, not processing the bars. "Ok, here I go. I'm goanna break the glass." He said, swiftly punched the glass with his right hand. But no crack. Just a small mark. Blaster withdrew his hand, his other hand holding his as his right hand was numb from the pain. There were no cuts, but pain and a numb feeling. "You know what? Now that I think about it, there's still the bars, and we having nothing to cut those." He said sitting on a vacant bed, his left hand still holding his pained right arm. The driver was right. It _was _goanna be hard getting out.

Darwin heard a familiar soft squeak coming from the side of Hurley's bed. He recognised it from the tiny apparatus on his back. "Mooch." He said as he bent down towards the fly. "Go and find Ben. Tell him our location. Clusterstorm launch is in….36 hours." He said, having tilted his head to look at the clock hanging from the wall. Hurley bent besides him. "Who's Mooch?" He asked, curiously. "The fly I'm looking at." Darwin answered, expecting Hurley to not believe him. "Yeah right, talking to a fly." He mumbled to himself as he straightened his body. Mooch them fly out through the bottom of the door, which he could fit through, and fly to the entrance and then to find his target. Back inside, the small sliding hatch on the grey metal door opened, revealing two menacing crystal blue eyes. "What's doing on here?" Asked his deep, cruel sounding voice. He must have heard Blaster's attempt to punch the glass. Hurley walked over to the open gap. "Nothing, sir. Everything's fine." He told the man. "Good, unless you want a visit from Mr cosh." He threatened, before closing the latch. The group then walked over to Hurley as he walked away from the door. "So, Hurley, right?" Who was that?" Blaster asked. "The discipline guard. Stay away from him." Hurley answered. "That job is done is in shifts. They scare me worse than the owners of this place. They say they give a $300 reward to whoever beats one of us." Hurley explained. "This place is absolutely filthy. Whoever's in charge must really not like spending money, otherwise this place would be better. And this much security, it's like a prison." Juarez said. Hurley then began explaining again. "The boss Ellie, doesn't give a damn about us. When she bought this building, she didn't spend a dime repairing it. The only things she cares about are herself and money. She just keeps us here so that she can five us to selfish people who want servants for cash. In fact,' I've heard she spends a lot of that money on valuables." Darwin was impressed. "You seem to know a lot about this place, Hurley." He said, thankful for the information. "Well, if you've been here as long as I have, you lean a few things about this place. I've been here since I was 2. My parents died in gas explosion." Hurley admitted, the group giving sorry looks.

_Outside a small building, downtown Los Angeles…._

Ben opened the left-hand door of Marcie's two seat Smart car, looking like a student who'd had a bad conversation with the headmaster. His eyes looked a little bloodshot and his face was a little sweaty. "What happened in there?" Marcie asked when he fastened his seatbelt and she started driving off. Killian and his guys had used the empty building as a place to discuss the issue of the team. "Well, it all started off really nice." Ben explained. "Then I told them we shouldn't be shut down. That's when things got rough." He continued. From the way he looked, Marcie didn't want to hear any more, and so she decided to change the subject. "Darwin told me before he left, that he was positive he downloaded the right file." She explained. This grabbed Ben's attention. "Where's the iPhone?" He asked. "It's back at the Lab, but the Lab's under guard." She answered. "Don't worry." Ben said. "I've just though of a plan." He added. "But what of the T-Force?" Marcie asked, concerned about them. "Their trained professionals. Their probably half way back to my house by now." Ben reassured her.

**That's the third chapter done. Hope you liked it. The "Spending money on valuable's" part was inspired by David Walliams book "Grandpa's Great Escape." Sorry if you found some of it emotional or disgusting e.g. Hurley's past.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4.

**This is the fourth chapter. The team try to get out of the "orphanage". Hope you like it.**

But they weren't. They hadn't even gotten out of the `orphanage`. Blaster had racked his brain, trying to find a way to get out. He finally had an idea, thought it seemed dumb, even for him: The walls of the room they were in were old and dirty, so he believed that the bricks it was made of was so old and weak it would break. But they would need something better that a hand to punch it. So, he came up with an even more absurd idea: Get Hurley to fart, ignite the fart, and hopefully it would be enough to break a bit of the wall down. Hurley got himself into position, his trousers and underwear down, bit bottom facing the wall to the outside. To ignite it, he was frantically scrapping an old nail he'd found on the floor against a small piece of concrete he found by the wall, hoping to produce some sparks. After a few seconds trying, he managed to make some sparks. He then knelt down on his feet, bringing the two in front of Hurley's bottom, still scrapping. "Now, Hurley." He said, Hurley straining his face as he tried to fart. When he did moments later, it ignited into a small amount of fire that burned out moments later. It had barely made a dent to the wall. The room then filled by Bucky's loud hysterical laughter. Darwin looked annoyed about the wasted time and the stupidity of this plan. "Blaster," He asked. "Why don't you leave the planning to me?" Blaster looked very irritate that his plan had failed, but accepted that it wasn't his best one. "Ok, no problem." He said as he threw the concreate piece and the nail across the room. Darwin then turned to Hurley. "So, farty, how do you get picked for, you know being a person's servant?" Darwin asked as he put his hands on his hips. "Well, they get a good look at you, think about what they need, see who best fits those needs, and bingo, they choose you." Hurley answered. "Except, well, they never pick me. And I'm as desperate to get out of here as much as you guys do." He added, his face turned to one side, looking sad.

They then heard multiple footsteps coming down the hallway, approaching the door. "Incoming!" The girls announced (again in unison). "Team, huddle up." Darwin said, waving his hands in front of him as the others (except Hurley) got close to him. "First, we get picked, then we escape." He explained to the others. "Ben's house is the rendezvous point. Now act naturally." He added. With that, the team each got onto a bed and just stated staring at the floor or at the ceiling. The door then suddenly open, a woman and two men. The woman was black, skinny. had long curly, black hair, wore a very shirt with various colours on it, with light grey trousers. The first man had glasses, grey hair, small bits of white showing, and wore a black suit, black trousers. The other man was a lot younger, with brown hair, a little bit longer than the other man, wore a green jacket over a red t-shirt. "Pick whoever you want." The women said, indicating then to do as hey pleased. "_This must be the owner_, _Ellie."_ Darwin thought in his head. The two men then started walking around the room, looking at them one by one, their body shape and size. The young man got one look at Hurley, and said "Too fat." "I'm not fat, I'm chubby." Mumbled Hurley, who seemed offended. He then moved next to Blaster, turned to Ellie and nodded. She walked over to him, gripped her right hand on his left arm, and pulled him off the bed and kept him by her side. Blaster had a pained look on his face. Clearly, despite this woman being skinny, she had had an iron grip. She then looked at the older man across the room who was staring over Juarez. He the turned his head towards Ellie and point his right index finger at Juarez. She then walked over to her, then pulled her off the bed the same way she did with Blaster. Juarez, too, unusually cringed her mouth as she got her on her feet. Then she led the two men out of the door, then walked out with the two teens by her side, still gripped by her arms. She then closed the door with her left foot, the door loudly slamming when closed. Darwin signed in both relief and frustration. He and Speckles were still trapped. He then turned his head towards Speckles who was on the other side of the room. He hadn't said much since they got there, being very short-sighted, he had little understanding of what had been going on, but he could still hear. "All right, Speckles," Darwin said as he tilted his head towards where his voice came from. "We're going to have to find another way out of here." He added.

_Meanwhile, in the small empty building from earlier…_

Agent Killian sat at his work desk in his small office, starting at the computer on the desk. On the screen was a live feed transmission from CIA headquarters in Langley, Virginia, with the director of the CIA himself on the it. He had short white hair, a few winkles on his face, red eyes and wore a black suit. This transmission had been scheduled so Killian could report the situation on Saber. "At roughly 9:20AM," Killian began. "Saber made a call to his most common recipient, Mr Alabo in Beijing. He said that everything was on track regarding the launch of project Clusterstorm. Since then, nothing. "He finished, but by the nervous look on his face, he had something else to say. "Something on your mind, agent?" The director asked on the screen. "Sir," Killian began. "With all due respect, if you could grant us a search warrant…" He added nervously. "For wat reason?" The director interrupted. "I can't authorise a warrant with succinct evidence, and Saber knows this. He used to be an arms dealer. He knows how to cover his tracks. Give me evidence, and I'll authorise. Keep listening." He ordered. "We are listening, sir." Killian said, trying to keep posture up. "Young man, listen harder." The director said sternly. Then the screen went blank as the transmission ended.

_At the old man's home…._

Juarez sat on the floor of the he man's big bedroom, his younger wife on the bed. She had blonde gold hair, dark green eyes, wore a big red dress. She pointed her right hand at Juarez. She had been making Juarez put different types of nail vanish on her hails, to see what she liked best. So far, nothing. "Enough, already. This is the tenth try-out." Juarez mumbled out of boredom as she stated applying nail vanish on the nails. "She should be able to do this herself, that dummy." She thought in her head. When the last nail was vanished, the lady brought it up to her eyes and got a good look at them. "Oh-la-la." She said, her eyes and mouth widening in happiness. She then got herself up of the bed, and walked outside of the room, taking absolutely no notice of Juarez, who signed in relief as the most boring thing she's ever done was over. "Where is Blaster?" She asked herself quietly. "We need to get going." She Said. She had found out that Blaster was in the house with a big garden next door. The problem was: how they were going to communicate and co-ordinate their escapes when they neither saw each other and couldn't go outside?

_Meanwhile, back at the orphanage…. _

Another plan to escae was afoot, and this time, it was Speckles. At this moment he was on knelt down on his feet by the door, his back against the outside door. "Are you sure about this, Speckles?" Darwin asked, unsure that it would work. "Relax." Speckles assured him. "According to the triplets, the driver of the truck that brought us here comes in once every two weeks to take out the poo buckets. They say he leaves the door open while he gathers them. On the way in here, I saw a trash chute, which should lead outside. Once I'm out I'll get the police, and shut down this parade." He retold Darwin his plan. Suddenly the door then opened the he driver, wearing he same outfit as earlier, stepped in. He carried with him a large black bin bag which he put on the floor. He stated gathering all the buckets that did contain poo by the bucket (leaving the empty ones out) and then emptied the contents out one by one into the bag. While he was doing this, Speckles silently crawled his way out of the room through the door. Despite being short-sighted, he was able to get to the section of the wall where the chute was. He got up onto his feet pulled the door open and then dived down the chute. He was just in time, as just after his feet when down, the driver came with the black bag, closing the room door behind him. Not noticing that the chute was already open, as if it were nothing out of the ordinary, he dropped the bag into the chute and closed the door. Down at the bottom of the chute, Speckles came out, followed shortly by the bag into a large waste container. However, before Speckles could even climb out, a rubbish truck came up and hooked up the container. Then the container was brought up to the back the truck, turned upwards, then emptied, Speckles along with it! Darwin saw what was happening rom one of the small room windows. He watched in horror as the component which brings the rubbish upwards worked, taking away any chance of Speckles getting out. "No, no, no. Speckles, no!" He cried out in horror as the truck drove away. Hurley came up to him as he knelt down on his knees, his face touching his legs. "I'm very sorry." Hurley said, his putting his hand on Darwin's shoulder.

_Later that night…._

Marcie's car, both her and Ben inside, pulled just outside the Lab. The door now had white "Keep out" tape on it. Ben quietly opened his door, and put a grey medium sized ant box on the ground. "Ok, guys." He said. "You know what to do." Then he pulled open a small door on the bottom of the box and then, a horde of ants came crawling out. They all then headed towards the Lab, and because of their insect size, they were able to go through a small hole at the bottom of the wall. It was dark inside the Lab, with only a few lights on, which worked to the ant's advantage as it helped conceal their movement. There were only two agents in the building, who were now sitting together on a table eating. They never saw the ants coming. One agent was about to put another mouth full of food into his mouth when he saw… an ant on it! "AAAAAAHHH!" He screamed, dropping his food and alerting his partner. Then suddenly a lot of came crawling around the table, some on their food. These ants were one of Ben's earlier experiments with other means of espionage. He had devised ways to control to ants using ultrasonic sound waves. And that is exactly what he was doing now. While the men who frantically messing with the ants, a dozen or so of them crawled over to the iPhone and lifted into their backs and carried it away with them (It's a known fact that ants are very strong). Ben then called the rest of the ants back and they did, the two agents shacking their bodies in disgust. Outside, the ants got back into their box, those who carried the iPhone, placed it down on the ground before going in. Ben opened his door, knelt down the picked up the iPhone and then the ant box. "Got it. Go" He told Marcie as he closed his door, and then she drove off.

**That is the fourth chapter done. I hope you liked it. I had to make things a little different from the movie. If your confused about the name "Alabo", more info later on in the story. If you found the rubbish truck bit a little confusing, I don't know the mechanics of a rubbish truck, so I had to use my imagination. I added the bit about controlling ants to help in make more sense. I based it a little from Marvel's Ant-Man movie (2015). I hope you liked this chapter. I do not own g-force or any of the characters.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5. 

**This is the fifth chapter. Hope you like it There will be a few differences to the movie.** **Very sorry for the long wait. Me and my family were moving house, going on a short holiday, and are getting settled into our new house. And I'm now 18!**

_Back at the orphanage…._

Darwin was still trying to get over the shock of losing Speckles. This was not helped when he and the others were given a disgusting dinner of cold cabbage soup. He was now sitting on the side of Hurley's bed, Hurley lying his head on his pillow, looking at Darwin, the room now dimly lit by the di light bulbs. "Look on the bright side." Hurley said, trying to cheer him up. "At least_ you're_ not dead. I know this place is bad, but without it, I would have starved to death on the streets long ago." He added. His eyes then narrowed as he saw something on Darwin's neck. "Hey, what's that on your neck?" He asked, moving his head and body up so he could get a better look at Darwin's neck. Between his hair and neck there was a small pink/black coloured mark. "It's a birthmark. You ever seen a birthmark before?" Darwin asked, noticing that Hurley looked closely at it. Hurley then brought himself to Darwin's left side. "I have seen _that _birthmark. Look at my neck." He said as he moving himself around, showing his back and neck. On his neck was a mark remarkably similar to Darwin's. "You see?" Hurley asked, as he showed it to Darwin. "We must be related." He said, getting to the point. Darwin's face then turned from one of confusion to one of tension. His eyes narrowed and his voice became a little tense, as though Hurley was becoming crazy. "No, I am a genetically engineered super spy." He told Hurley, who has now turned his face around to face him. "I been training for years." He continued. "We can do thing people our age only dream of." He finished. Hurley however was not taking the bait. "Yeah, right." Hurley scoffed. "That's what they want you to think, so you'll do what they want," He then said. "But you my friend, are a common teenager just like me." He said pointing his right index finger at Darwin, who was looking befuddled with his arms folded. "We must have been separated at birth… but fate has brought us back together, my brother." He then said excitedly, a smile forming on his face. "Don't say that." Darwin said, looking stern and his arms still folded. "I have a brother." Hurley said, looking even more excited than before. "Don't say that." Darwin repeated himself stricter, his eyes narrowing even more. "I have a brother!" Hurley cried, quickly standing up, moving his arms out, moving towards Darwin, attempting to hug him. But Darwin reacted quickly, pushing Hurley back onto his bed with both his hands. "My brother doesn't like hugs. I'm good with that." Hurley said, slightly dazed by the hit, and Darwin's quick reaction. "I am_ not_ you're brother." Darwin said as Hurley sat himself up. Listen, Darwin. I'm not going to lie to you okay?" Hurley asked, looking at Darwin, who was looking t him too. "I sit here on this bed every day, hoping, dreaming, about getting adopted, to find a family." He continued. "But now, because of you, family has found me." He finished, with a sort of happy look on his face.

Darwin sighed to himself and decided to finished this fare and square. "Hurley, there's no way on Earth that we're related. So, just get that into your thick skull, ok?" Darwin said, walking over to his bed, leaving Hurley standing there with a sad look on his face.

_Meanwhile, at Ben's house…._

Ben and Marcie were both staring at the computer which sat on a table. Ben was setting up Darwin's iPhone to connect with the computer to see what Darwin really downloaded. "Ok, lets see what we've got." Ben said as he plugged in the iPhone to the computer and when he opened up the "Files" and found the iPhone folder, he pressed on "Downloads". His eyes narrowed as he saw the name of the one file they were looking for: "CLUSTERSTORM". "Darwin was right. The file was marked "Clusterstorm." Ben said, his eyes fixed on the screen. "Can you open it?" Marcie asked, who was also looking at the file. "Let's try." Ben answered as he double clicked on the file and it opened up. The same commercial from earlier showed up on the screen. "Ok, already seen that." Ben said. The moment those words left his mouth, the screen started flickering and fuzzing, Bens eyes narrowing again as he suddenly realized what as going on. "Unplug the computer. Unplug computer. Go, go". He said quickly, Marcie reacting as fast as a prey running from a predator. After only a few seconds, she unplugged the computer, Ben unplugging the iPhone seconds after her, then the screen went black.

"Was that a worm?" She asked ben, who was now holding the iPhone in his hands. In IT, a "worm" is a form of software that can infect other computers. "Nope, this iPhone is infected with a computer virus." Ben answered showing her the iPhone. A computer virus, once installed, attaches itself to a program, then copies itself, then it can infect other computers. And that's what almost happened with the computer.

_Back at the orphanage…._

Darwin, who now sat on his bed, had recovered a little from his shock, but his attention was diverted when he could hear sounds of munching and chewing coming from Bucky's bed, who was hiding underneath his sheets, moving slightly. "What's going on over there?" He asked himself, getting off his bed and walking over to Bucky's bed, ignoring the line drawn around it. Hurley was awoken by Darwin's rhetorical question, got out of bed and rushed over to Darwin, with a worried look on his face. "Not the line. Not the line." He said, getting besides Darwin on the right-hand side of the bed. He then pulled back Bucky's bedsheet and saw him sitting on the bed, scoffing his mouth with small chocolates! Besides him was a round chocolate box. Bucky put on an awkward face, realizing his secret was out. Hurley stepped up to him, took one of the chocolates he had in his hand and shoved it in his mouth. "So, this is why you're never really hungry and don't bother much about the food here." He said with realization, as his eyes narrowed a little. "All this chocolate and you've never shared?" He then asked. "You think I wanted to spend every night sneaking off trying to feed myself? Starving all day and waiting for night to come so I could take a bite without the threat of your chubby body eating everything I have?! You drove me to this!"" Bucky snapped back, his face red with anger. "What I want to know is where and how you got these." Darwin said to him. "And why is there a draught in here?" He then asked the both of them. It was true. He has been feeling a draught in the room since sunset. "There's always a draught in here at night". Hurley answered. Darwin wasn't convinced. He could feel that the draught was somehow coming from underneath Bucky's bed. He went to the left-hand side of the bed, looked underneath and saw what looked like a rolled carpet, but with the bed as a shadow, it was too dark to see.

He got up and went to the side of the bed by the wall, and pointed his finger at the other side, pointed his fact towards Hurley and then back at the other side. Hurley understood and came to his side, Bucky getting off the bed. They both pushed the bed to the left and quickly they uncovered what Darwin had seen: In between them, just small enough to be covered by the bed, but big enough to climb through was a tunnel which went down and sloped slightly towards the wall, similar to the tunnel which led out of the Lab. the sounds of the outside world travelling through. Darin looked up from the hole and gave an angry stare at Bucky. "We've been trying to escape all day and you didn't say a thing about this. Not even when Speckles was crushed by a garbage truck." He snarled, making Bucky let out a small whimper. Darwin knew he could punch him in the face, but he knew he was better than that. Besides it wouldn't have been a good idea to start laying blame at people who didn't really deserve it. He turned around and looked into the hole. It was big enough for him to climb through. "I'm out of here." He said to himself "Darwin, I want you to go." Hurley said, looking at him slightly sad. "I'm going." Darwin said back. "You can't worry about me. You've got a job to do. You can't endanger it for me." Hurley further mentioned. "I wasn't going to." Darwin said, confused by what Hurley was doing. "You're only saying that so I don't feel bad when you leave." Hurley said, still sounding sad. "Keep doing that or whatever's best for you." Darwin said, slightly rushing so he gets out quicker. "Oh, what a guy. What a guy!" Hurley said happily as he brought Darwin into a tight hug, this time Darwin no fighting back, but wanting him to stop. "Ok, ok. Listen, Hurley." Darwin said, but before he said more Hurley spoke up. "You got to go." Hurley said. "I got to go. You got to let go." Darwin said back. "You got to go". Hurley repeated himself. "Let go of me." Darwin said, his patience running out. "OK." Hurley said, as he realized he'd done enough and let go of the hug. "OK. Don't give up the dram. You're going to find the family you're looking for someday. So long." Darwin encouraged him, saluting as he finished. He then turned around and jumped into the hole. At the bottom, he got onto all fours and crawled along the tunnel to outside. "So long, brother!" Hurley said into the tunnel, waving a hand as Darwin crept out. His small smile turned very sad. "I miss him already." He said to no one in particular. Moments after the words left his mouth, Bucky got right behind him and pushed him down the hole, taking Hurley completely by surprise. Hurley fell right down the hole and landed stomach first on the floor, luckily not hurt. Bucky laughed to his triumph. "Good luck with the climb back up, Hurley! The room is mine!" Bucky cheered. He moved over and grabbed the carpet, ready to put it back in place. But before… "Oh, and its true. I am a quarter French. From my grandfather. Now who's on the streets?" He asked rhetorically, then rolled the carpet over the hole, leaving Hurley at the bottom.

Just outside the hole, Darwin was now looking up at the night sky, seeing the stars with his fingers in a square. He soon had his eyes on Polaris, the North star. "So, there's Polaris, the north star, which means Bens is east." He said to himself as he lifted his hands down. He then stared in the direction facing east (right). He turned his body around as he saw Hurley crawl out of the hole in the wall. "Go back, Hurley." Darwin said down at him as he stated walking away, not knowing Hurley was now trapped outside. "Fine, you think I can't make it out here? You think you're the only one who can survive in the big bad world?" Hurley asked back as he got up on his feet, Darwin not answering back. "Well, the truth is, Hurley is out of his cage, and its time to hit the town!" He shouted with excitement, doing a little whoop, but suddenly was freaked out when he heard a growl and turned around and saw a Fox (which he phobia of). He then sprinted after Darwin, barged into him, making him fall onto Darwin. "Darwin, I saw a fox." Hurley said, his voice and face filled with fear. "OK, you can come with me until we find somewhere for you. Plus, you're heavier than you look." Darwin said, slightly strained as Hurley had his full weight on him. "Thanks, bro. Did I also mention I don't really like the dark?" Hurley asked, ignoring what Darwin had said about him.

_Meanwhile, in Saber's mansion…._

Saber sat on his black sofa in front of the big tv before him in his unlit lounge. The only light came from the tv. On the screen was a transmission, but the feed was back and you could barely see anything. The data showing on the left just said "MR ALABO. BEIJING." "Greetings, Mr Saber. I have a status report." A very deep voice said in the dark feed. "You are a brilliant business partner, Mr Alabo, but please remind me why we must have these so called 'video` conferences?" Saber asked. "As we've already discussed, it best for everyone my identity remains hidden." Alabo answered. The screen then showed a map of the world and a ticking down clock. "Project Clusterstorm is perfectly on course, sir. Sabersense will activate in about 19 hours." Alabo added. "Why are we spending a large amount of money tracking space junk?" Saber further asked as the screen changed again to show all the space junk orbiting Earth. "Old satellites, booster rockets, etc. All useless. Why should we care?" Saber asked again. The screen then removed the space junk from the map and instead showed several white dots, each at a different location. "The satellites, sir. The key to our appliance communication systems. We have to protect them. Major part of spreading the Sabersense network." Alabo answered. We've put a lot into this, Mr Alabo. I've put my absolute trust in your engineering skills." Saber finished.

**And that's the fifth chapter. May be some time before the next chapter comes out, because I don't think ill have a lot of time this week. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6.

**This is the sixth chapter. Hope you like it. Sorry for the delay. Instead of the orphanages name, I will instead write down its address, which I made up. Ill also add a little alteration, giving the operation at the orphanage a fitting end. I do not own G-force or any of its character's.**

_The next morning, Bens house…._

Ben was currently asleep on his sofa, a small table in front of it, with his laptop on it. Wearing a light blue shirt with thin red stripes, black trousers. His face twitched when he felt something on his cheek, the sound of faint buzzing coming into his ears. The feeling came back and the buzzing sounded became louder and more frantic. Awoken by the sounds, Ben slowly lifted his body up, his face now staring at the computer. At the top of the screen, he saw what looked like a bug jumping and buzzing frantically, as if trying to get his attention. He then realized who that insect was. "Mooch, is that you?" He asked narrowing his eyes, not sure if he was dreaming or not. Mooch jumped up twice, indicating "yes". Ben had trained Mooch to answer questions by jumping. "Are the others ok?" He asked, now wide awake, knowing this was his chance to find the teens. Mooch answered with another jump. "Do you know where they are?" He asked, excitement growing in him. Mooch then flew down to the keyboard. He jumped twice on the number 6 key. "You want help with that?" Ben asked, realizing what Mooch was doing. He then pressed the key, mooch moving just inches away from his finger onto another key. The more keys Mooch pressed, the more it made sense- an address: "65 Northwood avenue." Ben pressed "Enter", and the screen showed a picture of the orphanage. Ben almost jumped for joy after seeing it. "Oh, Mooch, you're a genius." He said, bursting with pride. He leaned across the sofa, reaching for his phone, which was on the other side of the sofa. "I was so worried about you. I don't like it when my fly in down." He said to Mooch as he dialled Marcie's number, who replied with a happy jump. "Hey, Marcie?" He asked, getting a reply almost instantly. "Yeah, its Ben. I found them. Bring your car here in 10 minutes to pick me up." He instructed into the phone.

O_utside the orphanage…. _

A black sedan pulled up in front of the building. The two strict CIA agents got out on both sides, both heading towards the door. They both got a quick glance at the truck parked in front of their car. The black agent looked at a sheet of paper he was holding in his hands. "That's the same truck from the camera feed. This is the place." He said to his partner. They had looked into the CCTV cameras near the lab from the previous day, and on the feed, had seen the teens rushing into the truck. They had tracked the truck to the place they are now. They knocked on the door, and Ellie opened the door, her eyes widening from their imposing looks and due to their unexpected visit. "Gentlemen." Was all she managed to say as the two men came in. The agents got straight to the point. "Were looking for these teenagers." The black agent said, producing from his pocket a piece of paper which had small pictures of the T-force teens on it. Ellies face changed, her expressing showing worry. "Sure… for you or for someone else?" She asked, her face turning pale, and not sure what to say. "For the government." The black agent answered back. "CIA." The wide faced agent said as he brought out a gold agent' badge. Ellies face stated sweating slightly. She was just about to speak when the truck driver, who was in the corner of the room, carrying a large box. He had heard everything, but didn't really believe it. "Yeah right. Are they fugitives or terrorists or something?" He asked sarcastically, not realizing they were not joking. Ellie turned around and shot him an angry look. "Just answer the question." The wide faced agent asked, putting his badge back into his jacket. Ellie was just about to speak again when the driver suddenly did a really loud sneeze, which caused him to stumbled into the wall, but the section of the wall he hit fell backwards along with him. A loud **thump! **followed immediately.

The three watchers suddenly rushed to the hole in the wall and looked inside. There were huge piles of cash, diamonds and jewels scattered all over the floor, expensive pearl necklaces sparkled in the light that was coming in through the hole. Bricks of gold bullion were staked in columns on the other side of the room. The two agents looked at each other while Ellie had a gasped look on her face.

_Meanwhile, out on the streets…._

Darwin and Hurley were walking side by side on the pavement by a road. There was no one around then, which meant they could talk to each other freely. Darwin was glad to be out of the orphanage, and he thought Hurley did so too. When the sun came up at dawn, Hurley was very joyous, and had stood still in the sunlight for a few minutes (much to Darwin's annoyance) and breathed in and out a lot of fresh air and looked around at the many colours he was seeing as they walked. Darwin could tell from the looks of his face, Hurley, after spending nearly his whole life in the orphanage, was overjoyed at being in the outside world at last. However, he had been talking a bit about what Darwin told him about being a spy. "Look, I'm just saying, you look like a regular guy to me." He told Darwin, who was on his right-hand side, both of the looking t the other. "Listen, I told you, I'm a commando who just happens to be a teenager." Darwin said back. "Oh, yeah? So, where all your fancy spy gear?" Hurley asked sarcastically. "Back at the lab." Darwin answered. "Oh. Same lab where I keep my hot Canadian girlfriend? That's where my stuff is too. I also have a unicorn and dragon that I ride around." Hurley said, as if he was crazy, thinking Darwin's answer was a joke. Darwin stopped walking, grabbed Hurley by his left shoulder with his left hand and looked at him in the eyes sternly. "Look, if you want to stick with me, quit messing around and keep up." He said strictly, before walking again. Hurley just stood there, no moving. "No can do, bro. I'm calling a strike. And am not moving an inch." He said back at Darwin, stomping his right foot on the ground as he finished that last sentence. Suddenly, in the front garden he was standing next too, a sprinkler came on, aimed directly at him. It sprayed water at Hurley at full blast. He held his hands up at the water beam, but that made little difference, and it just made more water soak and the surrounding pavement. Realizing that it was hopeless, he ran after Darwin, who had had his bac against what had just happened. He turned his head around as Hurley came up to him, his clothes soaking wet from top to bottom, his arms and most of his face were almost just as wet. "Civilians. Come on, soggy." Darwin said, continuing to walk, the wet guy just few feet behind. When the turned to the next street, Darwin saw something that made his panic mode switch on: Two police officers, were walking up, a bit down the street, but noticeable. Obviously, they were on patrol. Darwin instantly shoved Hurley behind a wide tree to their left. It was wide enough for them to hide around the back. "What is it?" Hurley, who was confused, asked as Darwin put his index finger to his mouth, telling him to shush. "Cops. I bet the CIA has given them a description of me and the rest of the team. If you find me, they'll put me behind bars and probably send you back to the orphanage. We've got to find a way to get past the" Darwin explained, whispering. Hurley clearly understood, and didn't want to end up in the orphanage ever again. "All right, MacGyver, got any bright ideas?" He asked. Darwin looked around and saw lying on the kerb just by the tree was a tandem bike. "Can you ride a bike?" Darwin asked, a smile forming on face.

The two police men looked up he street and saw a tandem bike coming up fast. It got closer to them by the second, and it looked as if it was going to ram the one on the left. To avoid it, they both rushed off to the right-hand side of the pavement, and the bike rushed past them. They didn't get a good look at the riders, but they did know they weren't wearing helmets. But that's not something that meant they should stop the bike. Besides, it was going quite fast. And it would have been hard to catch up. "Ok…. we're past them now. Can we …. stop?" Hurley asked, panting, getting out of breath. Darwin had done, most of the work, with Hurley just having to cycle as he cycled. It _was_ first on a bike, but it was pretty straight-forward. "No. Just keep pedalling." Darwin answered back. He believed that by cycling a little bit, there were covering some time/distance quicker. "That's not how you stop! That's how you make it go!" Hurley yelled as his feet slipped off the pedals. Darwin didn't notice, but saw they were heading directly towards a lamp post. He turned to the left, but the tandem bike wasn't as manoeuvrable as other bikes, which meant it didn't turn fast enough and the back part (with Hurley on it) caught the pole, which cause the bike to fall to the ground, knocking both boys off it. Hurley turned his head to face Darwin, both of them lying on the floor next to each other. "So, this is what spies do." Hurley said as Darwin tilted his head towards Hurley's.

_Outside the orphanage…._

Marcie's car pulled up, by the orphanage, but there were a few police cars gathered around, including a "CRIME SCENE-DO NOT CROSS" barricade tape wrapped around the door. Ben and Marcie both got out and walked over to the building. A police officer stepped up to them, not knowing who they were. "Please get back in the car, folks." He told them, his voice deep and gruff. Ben got out an identity paper. "CIA. What's going on here?" He asked the officer. We've busted an operation that was selling orphans for sport." The officer answered. "I'm looking for four teenagers. I believe they were kept here." Ben explained to the officer. "Same ones the agents were after." The truck driver said, being taken to a police car with his hands hand-cuffed. "What agents?" Ben asked, his eyes narrowing, but stating to get worried. Did they already have the teens? "Some men from your team came hear asking about four certain teenagers." The driver answered, the officer taking him stopping so Ben could talk to him longer. "Did you give those teens to them?" Ben asked, more concerned. "No, duh, because we've already sold them." The driver answered, a bit rudely. "And did you tell them?" Ben asked, ignoring the rudeness. "I didn't at first, but then I had to. What did you think? Their G-men." The driver said, the officer by his taking him to the waiting car, Ellie being taken by another officer right behind him, tears in her eyes. "My treasure. What will happen to my perfectly normal amount of treasure?" She said, while weeping. Ben scratched his head, then turned back to the car. "Thank you." Marcie, who had been by her side and listening to the whole conversation, said to the police officer, and partially to the driver before following Ben to the car.

**That's it for chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed. Despite not being American, I used the word "Cops", because the story's set in America. Keep your eyes open for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7.

**This is the seventh chapter. Blaster and Juarez escape from their captors. I do not own G-force or any of its characters. Hope you like it.**

_At the young man's house, where Blaster was kept…. _

Outside the house where the young man from the orphanage lived, the young man had his iPhone out, camera set on video, standing out in the very big garden. He had it pointed at Blaster, who at that moment was sitting on a horse, and up ahead were several jump poles! "This is going to be awesome." The young man said, as he starting walking towards the horse, a jockey's whip in one hand. "Pretty sure this is animal cruelty, but I like it." Blaster said to himself, hands in the reins (helps you steer the horse) and feet in the stirrups (holds the riders' feet in place), despite never actually done any horse riding. However, he was a fast learner. The young man slapped the whip on the horse's rump (the back end where the tail is), and the horse instantly trotted (ran) forward. Blaster remained very cool as the horse did its first jump over the first pole, actually enjoying it. Then the second, and then the third, and each time he did it, Blaster became more and more confident. Then a pigeon came flying, heading straight towards his head. Thinking fast, he ducked his head just as the horse began its fourth and final jump, his head just missing the pigeon by just a few inches. He lifted his head mere moments before the horse's front hooves (feet) touched the ground. The young man, filming the whole thing had his mouth wide open, then threw his hands in the air, cheering himself, probably for making the right choice of person. "Son!" A woman's voice came from inside the house. "Coming, Mom, coming." The young man said, turning towards the house, putting the whip down on a bundle of straw that was near him. Blaster saw him go into the house, having managed to stop the horse, and looked at the whip. "Well, lookee what we have here." He said to himself. He had a plan.

He turned the horse around, and walked towards the bundle. Once there, he picked up the whip. "I'm coming for you Juarez." Using his reins, he turned the horse around and got it into a trot. They (him and the horse) trotted towards the house next door house, where Juarez was kept. However, as he approached the front gate, he saw the young man run out of the front door towards him. Reacting quickly, Blaster pointed the horse towards the fence which separated the two houses. It was just low enough for a horse to jump. Moments later, he trotted the horse forward, and as soon as it came up to the fence, it jumped gracefully like an animal on a hunt. Once back on the ground, Blaster turned the horse towards the back garden. He turned his head round and saw the young man climb over the fence and into the garden. He sprinted after Blaster, trying to grab him or the reins and stop the horse. But as he got close to the horse and reached out his hands, Blaster swatted them away with the whip he had stolen. The lady who lived in the house had just exited and closed the outside door. She turned her head towards the horse, got one look at it and screamed hysterically. In the room she was held in, Juarez heard the scream and other sounds of a commotion, e.g. the sounds of shouting and a horse trotting. Realizing something odd was going on, she threw a nearby stool up into the small window in her room. The impact completely smashed the window, sending everything that was busted out of the house and onto the ground. All that remained where some jagged thin metal bars and a few tiny bits of cracked glass that were still attacked to the window sill. She looked out and saw what as going on: Blaster was on running around the garden on a horse being chased by the young man who picked him, and the young woman who lived in this house, who was now holding a broomstick like a spear!

"Uh, why am I always the one to save his skin?" Juarez asked herself. She climbed up on the window sill, working out a plan to get down. It was risky, but she and Blaster were depending on it. She then focused her eyes on the large tree in the garden. It was a bit of a distance from the house, but if you were a good jumper, you just might be able to make it. She leapt off the window sill, moving rapidly through the air, and merely a few seconds after, reached her hands out and grasped them into the thick branch in front of her. The rest of her body pointed towards the ground below her, hands holding tight. Concentrating, she moved right hand towards the smaller branch a foot or two below the branch she was holding to the right. And she grabbed it. She then looked to her left and grabbed with her left hand the stump of what looked like a cut branch a little lower than the other two branches. When she grabbed the stump, her whole body then went down, but holding the stump and the branch stopped her falling to her death. She repeated this process, again and again, as quietly as she could not attracting attention, till she reached the roots and was back on firm ground. Seeing Blaster on the horse on the other side of the garden, she brought her fingers to her mouth and did a wolf-whistle. Looking where the sound came from and seeing her, he understood what that whistle meant. He instantly turned the horse towards, his pursuers coming up behind him. Once close enough to her, he held out his left hand to her and she took it with her right hand and he then pulled her up. Once she'd got ton on and was holding on, arms around his abdomen, he turned the horse to face the two chasers. Stopping as soon as they saw the horse coming, the got by each other's side and the women held the broom she was carrying like a bat. Turning the horse to their left, and making it speed along like a cheetah. Blaster got his right leg out of the stirrup and violently kicked the broom out of her hands, the woman's reflexes being so slow that she hadn't moved the broom even before they got close. As the horse passed her Juarez got her right hand into a fist and thrusted it towards the woman and instantly punched her. Knocked out by the punch, the woman fell backwards, falling to the young man's body and taking him down with her. They both landed on the ground with a hump, the young man trapped under the woman's unconscious body. With a window of opportunity, Blaster turned the horse towards the front gate. Behind him, Juarez threw the gold bracelet she had on her hand on to the ground behind them. "You can keep that." She said, referring to the unconscious women behind them. She touched with her left hand the earing she hand in her left ear. "Hm, maybe this can stay." She said to herself. "Juarez, that is fine china." Blaster said, just before the horse leapt over the front gate and turned towards Ben's house.

_Meanwhile, by a baker's shop…..._

Darwin stood, arms cross looking annoyed at Hurley. Been in the orphanage most of his life, he'd never done this much walking (nor exercise) and was now puffing and out of breath, coming up to Darwin as he had lagged behind. "Why exactly are we doing this again?" He asked as he came up to Darwin's side. "Two days ago, my team embarked a mission. Today I'm going to finish it." Darwin answered back, now beginning to think Hurley was nothing more than dead weight. "My brothers a loony! I love him, but he's a- "His tone turned to from sarcasm excitement as he looked at what was in the Bakery's windows: numerous cakes. Hurley rushed to the window and knelt down with a huge surge of energy looking in awe of what he was seeing. "Cake! Did I ever tell you I love cake? Oh, I've heard of things like these. They call it "layered cake". Its not just one cake, its many in layers. Oh, it's the Holy Grail of food!" Hurley said rapidly, filled to the brim with excitement, like a sweet or toy craving child. Standing behind Hurley, seeing him acting like a child, Darwin could help but snicker over this. "I can't believe you're getting so excited about something like cake." Darwin said, with a humorous smile on his face. His voice then turned sharp as he spotted something that in the other window that make _him_ excited. "Coffeemaker!" He cried. Sitting on a white table facing the window was a brand new Saber coffee making machine. Beneath the coffee machine was the Saberling brand and written in light green was: SABERSENCE: NOW COMMUNICATING." It was the same one he had seen in the advert the day before. "That's the same coffeemaker that was one the Clusterstorm file." Darwin said to himself. He thought about this quickly: he had to look in it. He turned to Hurley, who still had his eyes fixed on the cakes. "7 billion people in the world, and I get stuck with this one." Hurley said, upset slightly for his first real hint of excitement in years to be ruined. Darwin cleared his throat, getting Hurley's attention back, Hurley turning his head to face him. "Hurley, come with me. We need to get a look at that coffeemaker." He then pushed the door slightly, and it moved slightly; it was open. Darwin then opened the door fully wide, turned right and got behind the coffeemaker. Luckily, there was no one in the bakery then, not even an owner.

After removing some of the exterior coverings, Darwin fiddled around a bit until he found the thing he was looking for: The Sabersence microchip. "Whoa." He said softly, as he saw it in all its small glory. Surrounded by a thin, shiny metal square casing was a miniature digital screen with the Saberling brand in the middle. Above then screen was a digital timer that was ticking: 1:58:57. Below the screen, plugged into the metal casing was a thick silver wire. Darwin reached in to take it out, when he felt a finger on his right shoulder. He looked up and saw Hurley, who in turn pointed his left hand towards the window where a man and two kids, a boy and a girl stood, watching Darwin. "Just act natural." Darwin whispered to Hurley, who then stated waving his hand and the little girl. The girl waved back. Darwin went back to and succeeded in getting the chip out, thought the wire was still attached to it. "Hurley, do you know what this is?" He asked, showing Hurley the chip. "Yeah, pretty sure it's called vandalism." Hurley answered back, not knowing obviously. "This is a military grade signal receiver built for the military unmanned weapons." Darwin said back, speaking a little too technical and quick, though. "Sorry, I lost that at "signal", you were saying?" Hurley asked, obviously not understanding the technical stuff. "I've got to get this chip back to Bens." Darwin answered back, before looking at the chip, then started trying to unplug the wire on it. But as he started, a small red circle with a mechanical arm behind popped up out of the machine and stared right at Darwin. "Ok, that is weird." Darwin said, really confused at what was looking at him. The chip then suddenly was pulled out of his hands and zapped back into the machine. Then the part which dispenses coffee moved outward on a mechanical arm of its own, then it too pointed at Darwin. A small but growing gurgling sound came from the dispenser, and steam came out of the dispensing hole. At one Darwin realized what was happening. "Hurley, DUCK!" He yelled, dropping to the floor, dragging Hurley down to the floor with him, just as steaming hot coffee squirted above their bodies, landing on the floor just in front of them, steam rising from the brown puddle. The coffee machine then realised a spinning back in the direction of where the coffee had been fired. It hit the wall on the other side of the room with a sharp **CLANG! **The man and the kids, startled by this, hastened away from the area.

Changing strategies, the coffeemaker opened up four mechanical legs on its left- and right-hand sides. It also opened up a circles shaped device which started glowing light blue. "I'm not a big fan of coffee, but this is ridiculous." Hurley cried as he and Darwin crawled out rapidly to the door and once outside got on their feet. The coffeemaker, using its legs turned around to face them and jumped, shattering the window in the process, and landed on the pavement. Hurley turned to run, but Darwin help his arm tight. "What are we doing?" He asked, his voice full of panic. "We're going to fight it." Darwin, clenching his hands into fist. "We what?!" Hurly asked back. "We have to get that chip." Darwin explained. The glowing part on the coffeemaker then suddenly shot a light blue shot, which turned to sparks after hitting the pavement just in between them. The shot caused both of them to move apart, each going the other way (Hurley right, Darwin left). "You fight it, I'm going over there." Hurley said, as he started running over to a lamppost nearby. The coffeemaker turned right, and heading towards Hurley. "Why me?" Hurley asked himself, as he hid behind the lamppost, his left arm facing the post. But his chubby stomach meant he was exposed, as the coffee maker started choosing where to fire. "Suck in your gut!" Darwin shouted from where h was standing. "I 'am!" Hurley shouted back. The coffeemaker then fire not at Hurley back the lamppost. One shot blew away the whole section it aimed at, which caused the lamppost to fall backwards on the to pavement. Having jumped on the floor as the coffeemaker fire, Hurley looked and saw the machine heading right for him, now completely exposed. "DARWIN"" He shouted. "Hang on, Hurley." Darwin said as he ran behind the coffeemaker and grabbed the red circle, which was probably its eye. "What's wrong, coffeemaker? Got something in your eye." Darwin asked rhetorically. The coffeemaker then unexpectedly jumped backwards into Darwin, who let go of its "eye" and stumbled backed a few feet away. "Watch out, bro! Darwin, slightly dazed, heard Hurley shout to him. Recovering, he looked and saw the coffeemaker had turned around and was heading towards him. Looking around, he saw that there were no useful hiding spots or anything he could use as a weapon. He then saw a black pick up truck coming down the road. He had an idea, so he quickly got up on his feet and started running towards the road. Looking back, he saw the coffeemaker speeding up after him, as he got onto the road. Once in the middle of the road, he stopped and tared at the coffeemaker, and then the pickup truck which was closing in rapidly. "You want me, you overgrown an opener?" He asked rhetorically again. Then suddenly, he jumped into the other lane (clear of cars) as the pickup truck came up to the coffeemaker. The pickup trucks tire instantly rammed the coffeemaker, and when it passed, all that was left of the robotic appliance was a heap of crushed metal. "Don't think insurance is going to cover that." Darwin said to himself. "I thought I lost you, brother." Hurley said as he came up to him and gave him another hug. "All right, Hurley. Please stop." Darwin said, Hurley then realising his hug. "Talk about a killer cappuccino. What is this thing?" Hurley asked as he turned his head to face the ruined coffeemaker. "This is Clusterstorm. Saber must be weaponizing his entire list of appliances." Darwin asked, realizing he'd just found a huge piece of the puzzle. "We have to get this back to Ben's." He then told Hurley. "How are we going to do that?" Hurley asked, Darwin seeing he had a point. That wreckage was too messed up for them to carry all the way. Then Darwin suddenly saw an old small flat hand trolley cart over on the pavement.

Darwin was pushing the trolley while Hurley was standing beside him, though not helping at all. The wrecked coffeemaker stood on the trolley top. "Hey, bro. You have to admit, we make a pretty sweet team. I think I could get used to all this "secret agent" stuff if you're looking for a new recruit." Ignoring what Hurley just said, Darwin kept pushing the trolley. "Hurley, be quiet and help me push." Darwin said, stating to sweat.

**And that is the seventh chapter. Hope you liked it. Took me a while to write. That's one part of puzzle solved. Will stat making the next chapter as soon as I can. Good news, it's now December!"**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8.

**This is the eight chapter. The team is back together now, except one. However, some truths will be revealed. There will be a few similarities and differences to the movie. Hope you enjoy it. I do not own G-force or its characters. **

_At Ben's house…. _

Inside his house, Ben walked and stopped by the lounge door. He faced Blaster, Juarez, and Marcie, who were assembled in the lounge, sitting down in the sofas. "Look who I just found on the front porch." He announced as Darwin entered the room, followed by Hurley. The three already there got up out of their sofa's and walked over to them. "Blaster, Juarez!" Darwin said happily as he came up to his team mates. "Darwin, you made it." Juarez said as she and Darwin fist bumped. "Hurley, what are you doing here?" Blaster, who was facing Hurley, asked, as he'd never expected to see him again. "Hey, guys." Hurley said, as Juarez came over to him. She then did the "high five", "too low", and "too slow" thing one at a time with her hands, Hurley missing each shot. "Hurley, up high. Down low. Too slow." She said as she did the moves. "Hey, Darwin. Good to know you're ok." Marcie said, as she turned her head to Hurley. "Who's this?" She asked. "Hitchhiker." Darwin, answered quickly, before Hurley could say his name. "Wait a minute, where's Speckles?" Ben asked, suddenly realising the team was one teen short. Blaster and Juarez then showed confusion on their faces. Darwin's happy face to one of sadness. "Speckles didn't make it." Darwin answered, pointing his face to the ground. Blaster and Juarez's faces turned to show, their eyes and mouths open wide. "What do you mean?" Ben said softly, his eyes narrowing, obviously filling up with worry and grief. "He was going to get out, and then get us out, but the mission went bust." Darwin answered sadly, looking at Ben. "He got crushed in a garbage truck. He sacrificed himself for us." He then concluded.

Ben turned around to face the wall, his right hand touching the area around his eyes. "Oh, Speckles. Jeez. This is all my fault." Ben muttered, his eyes watering slightly. "Ben, there nothing you could have done." Darwin said, trying to reassure him. Ben then turned around, his face looking less sad. No, Darwin. I should have told you the truth about yourselves." Ben said, now staring at the rest of the team. Obviously, there was something he had to tell them. He then started to explain. "Darwin, I misled you. Moreover, I lied to you. The truth is, you're not genetically engineered. None of you are." This revelation made the team open their eyes wide. "So… we're not special at all?" Juarez asked, the first to speak. "No modifications, no enhancement?" Blaster asked, struggling to take in the shock. "We're just common, ordinary humans?" Juarez asked, a hint of sadness coming to her face. "I wanted you guys to think you were something better than other kids and to feel special about yourselves. And clearly, it worked." Ben answered. "Ben, who are we? We need to know." Darwin said. "You guys want to know the truth?" Ben asked, first turning his head to Juarez. "Juarez, you were given to me as a child from a homeless family living behind a restaurant in the Pyrenees during an assignment. I guess your family gave you up because maybe they thought I'd give them money, or you were just another mouth to feed." He explained, Juarez lowering her head, placing both her hands on her face, muttering "Ai-yai-yai". Ben turned his face towards Blaster. "Blaster, I found you as a baby on an assignment at an illegal cosmetic factory. They were using babies as test subjects for allergic reactions. Since you had no relations, I took you in. He said, a look on shock on Blasters face over the truth of his past. Ben turned his head towards the ground. "And Speckles, I found… just after his home was destroyed and his whole family murdered during the invasion of Iraq in 2003." Ben said sadly. And finally, he turned to Darwin. "And Darwin… I adopted you from an orphanage. Your parents gave you up, because as far as I can tell, you weren't what they wanted." He said, as a stunned look on came on Darwin's face, just after, Blaster and Juarez too. "I was unwanted? What do you mean?" Darwin asked, though he already knew the answer. Ben didn't answer. "I never even had a chance." Darwin said as he turned around and sat on one of the sofas, an incredibly sad look on his face.

_Meanwhile, on the road…._

In the same black sedan, they were driving earlier, the two CIA agents were both sitting in the front silently. The black agents phone rang. He got it out of his pocket and place it by his ear. "This is Carter." He said to whoever was calling. A few second later, his put the foot down and faced his partner, who was driving. "That was dispatch. They just reported that two of our targets were seen earlier riding a Horse towards that man, Kendall's house." He explained to his partner. "Let's finish this." The wide faced agent said, accelerating their car towards their prey.

_Back at Bens house…._

Darwin sat on the sofa looking sad, staring at nothing particular, with Hurley sitting on his right. "You were right all along. I am just an average teenager." He said, not looking at Hurley. Upon hearing this, Hurley turned his head to face Darwin, looking dumbstruck. "Since when did you stat listening to me?" He asked, ludicrously. "My parents didn't even want me." Darwin said back, still not looking at him. "Look, Darwin, you got us away from those cops, you defeated the menacing cup of tea, read the stars and got us here." He said, counting his fingers. "I couldn't have done any of that." He added. "Do you know how many people could pull off all those things? Literally, like three. And their all in this room." He further added. Darwin saw what he was getting at, finally turning his head towards Hurley. "Yeah, you're right. You're right. I may not be genetically engineered, but I'm no idiot either." He said, thinking for once Hurley's right, and got up and walked towards the rest of the team. "Hey, guys, listen." Darwin said, gaining Blaster and Juarez's attention, both turning to look at him as he came up to them. "What Ben did was right. He wanted us to believe in ourselves. And we did." Darwin said. "We still have our training, our abilities." He continued, before turning to Blaster. "Blaster, how long have you been training?" Darwin asked. "As long as I can remember." Blaster answered. Darwin then turned to Juarez. "And, Juarez, how many days do you spend in that simulator?" Darwin asked her. "Hm, 200." Juarez asked. "Uh, I helped with the bike." Hurley said, who was still sitting on the sofa, listening, though getting into something that didn't involve him. "That's right. We may be normal humans, but we're special. And I still believe in all of us, even when nobody else does." Darwin said, confidently. Blaster and Juarez both looked at him, getting in the rhythm. "I believe." Juarez said. "I believe." Blaster said, seconds later. Darwin then turned to face Ben across the room. "I've always believed." Ben said, a small smile forming on his face. Confidence restored; Darwin then decided to return to the matter at hand. "All right, Ben, we don't have a lot of time. That wrecked coffeemaker is no coffeemaker." Darwin said.

Ben then went back out and carried in the remains of the smashed-up coffeemaker with both his hands. He placed it on the lounge table, a loud **CLANG!** Coming from the impact. Darwin came over to the wreck, searched through the rubble and found the still connected Saber chip. "When I tried to disconnect this chip, it came alive and attacked us." Darwin explained, the chip in his hands. "Yeah, it was so gnarly. You know if I handknit been there to distract, who'd knows how Darwin would have been to…" Hurley interrupted, stopping the sentence when he realised it was an interruption. "The Saber microchip caused it to transform. Me unplugging it must've activated both the chip and the weapons system. Ben, Sabersense is the wakening call, and Clusterstorm is the sleeping predator. There the same thing." Darwin explain, mostly to Ben, and the others as well. Blaster then figured it out. "And if every Saber appliance in the world has that chip in it, then that means each and every one of those appliances is going to be a killing machine." He said. Juarez came over to Darwin and got a look at the chip in his hand. She looked coldly at the still ticking digital timer. "Guys, Sabersense launch is in…30 minutes." She said, a hint of horror in her voice. "Millions could perish! It'll be a massacre!" Marcie cried in a panicky tone, from where she stood near Ben. "So, what do we do?" Darwin asked rhetorically. Ben pulled out Darwin's iPhone and held it in his left hand. "I tried accessing the Clusterstorm file in your iPhone, but it seems to be protected by some kind of nasty virus. It'll destroy any computer system its connected to. We're a little bit at a loss." Ben said, looking as if they were going to have to accept defeat, as they had no way to stop it. Hurley then raised his hand. "Uh, sorry to interrupt again, but quick question. If that little phone does what you say it does, why don't you use that to destroy Sabers system?" Hurley asked, for the first time, sounding smart, everyone present in the room looking right at him. Slightly embarrassed, Hurley put his hand down. "Ill just be quiet." He said. A smile formed on Ben's. "Genius! That could work!" Darwin understood too. "OK, lets do this!" He cried. Juarez then held her hand out to him. "Wait a second. We don't have any equipment." She said. "Actually, we do." Ben said, as he grimed crooked smile on his face.

He led the teens, including Hurley over to the garage, opened the door, switch on the light and showed everyone what stood in it. Before them stood three large balls made of some kind of transparent material. Inside each of these balls was a platform with driving equipment at the front. The platforms were long enough for someone to lie on. Besides the furthest of the balls stood three lockers, each one with Darwin, Blaster, and Juarez's names on them, obviously containing mission equipment. "These are some advanced prototypes I've been working on, called Rapid Deployment Vehicles, or RDV for short. They'll do 65MPH at full throttle." Ben explained, shocked/ excited looks on all their faces. "Pimp my ride!" Blaster said excitedly. "All rigth, we've got our gear. And we know our mission: Infiltrate Saber's mansion, find the Sabersence network core, and feed it this infected iPhone." Darwin explained to everyone present. "Bring down big beast with baby spear." Blaster said. "I don't get that, but yeah." Ben said, as he tossed Darwin three key shaped devices. "Here are the keys. Don't scratch them." He told them. Darwin looked down at the keys. "All rigth. This is for Speckles." He said, just before everyone head loud knocking coming from the front door outside. Darwin then tossed Blaster and Juarez each a key, keeping one for himself. "Everyone, kit up and get into an RDV. Hurley, you're with me." Darwin ordered, as they all scrambled to work.

**And that is chapter 8. I hope you liked it. The origins of the teens, I've kept those ideas for months, and I'm glad to finally write them down. Cool bit coming up, how they escape the CIA agents. Hope you understood what I wrote about Sabersense. Next chapter will be coming soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9.

**This is the ninth chapter. Cool bit here. Hope you like it. I do not own g-force or any of its characters.**

Outside Bens house…

"Mr Kendall, we know you're in there. Now open the door!" Agent Carter (the black agent) yelled through the front door, while knocking loudly on it, the wide faced agent standing just behind him. Moments just after that, the air was filled with a mess of smashing and ripping sounds as the garage door broke open beside them. From that mess came out the three RDV's. Blaster in the first, Juarez in the second, and Darwin (with Hurley on his back) in the last one. The two agents staggered for a few moments, taking in the situation before scampering back to their sedan. Once in, their sedan raced along the road after the RDV's, small red and blue sirens blaring on the right-hand top of the windscreen. "Call for backup. Say our hostiles are riding around in giant domes." The wide-faced agent told Carter at a very fast speed. Carter got out his phone, but before he dialled, he turned to face his partner. "Say that again." He said. In his RDV, Darwin was using his driving simulation tests to good use, driving like a profession, with Formula 1 driver like reflexes, navigating around the other RDV's and any cars they passed. The platform he and Hurley lied on had a system which enabled the platform to stay perfectly level while the ball was spinning, as did the other two. In front of the driver was a holographic digital touchscreen which had a map of the city and their location on it. "Juarez, plot a course for Saber's." Darwin spoke into the ear piece now in his ear. "On it." Juarez said as she fiddled with her touchscreen map, setting their course to their target. Meanwhile, the three RDV's whizzed in different patterns on the road, constantly going into different lanes, dodging both each other and cars. "Mooch, we need eyes in the sky." Darwin called into his earpiece. Mooch was currently near some food waste, but upon hearing the command, he lifted himself into the sky and buzzed of towards the team's location.

As their sedan chased the three RDV's, constantly changing lanes to try and catch up with them, both agents knew they were getting nowhere at this rate. "Where's our backup?!" The wide faced agent yelled rhetorically. Moments after saying those words came out of his mouth, two more black sedans with sirens blaring came up next to them from both sides of the intersection they drove across. The score was now even. The two new cars then formed a pincer movement, with the third car acting as the centre. Together they surrounded the RDVs from three sides (the right, left, and rear). "Their boxing us in!" Juarez said to the others, as she looked at what was happening. They now had footage of the chase from Mooch, who's just arrived above and was buzzing after them. "Don't they know we're on the same side?" Blaster asked rhetorically. Darwin quickly assessed the situation. He looked ahead and saw they were coming up to another intersection. He hatched a plan. "Blaster, Juarez, split up. It'll be harder for them to catch us if we all split up. If they go after us then, we'll have the advantage." He explained to the others. "Divide and conquer." Blaster said, getting the picture. When the intersection came up, the three RDVs split up and went each went into one of the other three lanes. Seconds later, the three sedans also split up in pursuit.

In Blaster's RDV, he drove his vehicle as best as he could dodging passing cars, trucks and lorries, bikes and his pursuers. He then approached a large open deserted tarmac area with several lorry trailers in it. He then had a crazy idea. He raced his RDV in the tarmac, the black sedan hot on his tail. Glad there were no people in this place, he pointed his RDV towards a trailer a few dozen feet in front of him. Putting his plan into action, he begins to decelerate his vehicle, letting the sedan get closer. Once his vehicle was close enough to the trailer, he slammed the his RDV to a complete stop, but then turned it to point to the left. He looked and saw the dean accelerate towards, probably intending to ram him. Closer and close it got, yet Blaster did not move. Just a few seconds before collision, Blaster whizzed his RDV as fast as he could in the direction he was facing, missing the sedan by just a few seconds. As the driver didn't have enough time to react, or even slam the brakes, the sedan crashed into the trailer, its front bonnet torn to pieces. "See you, suckers!" Blaster said back to the drivers. Knowing from a crash like that, they'd be unable to continue the chase, Blaster drove his RDV back onto the road to try and find the others.

Meanwhile, Darwin and Hurley were trying to deal with their pursuers. Hurley was not really helping though, as Darwin was doing most of the work. "I want to get out of here!" Hurley yelled, obviously terrified of what was happening, and it probably was his first time going at such speed. The RDV zoomed across the road, the sedan close behind. Thinking of how to put a stop to this, Darwin then saw a set of metal rectangle shaped beams leaning against a builder's skip. In a way this resembled a ramp and this gave Darwin an idea. "You might want to buckle up. And hang on hang on to your lunch." Darwin said, as he steered the RDV towards the two beams, the sedan recklessly following, heading to the same destination (the beams). Darwin moved this RDV in parallel line with the beams just moments before he come up to them. Fortunately, the beams were strong enough to support the RDVs weight. It moved up the beams, and then it went up into the air, flying like a thrown ball. The sedan, its driver, who also not having enough time to react, also went up into the air. However, because it was much heavier than the RDV it didn't go as high into the air. Inside the RDV, Hurley screamed very loudly. Due to its light weight, the RDV flew through the air over a greater distance than the sedan. Because of its heavier weight, the sedan very rapidly started going down. In then crashed, back wheels first into the back of a truck, all its windows shattering, and its lower portions bent in a lot of places, massive dents included. The RDV, on the other hand, landed much more gracefully and in one piece. Inside, Hurley had his hands over his eyes. "Did we win?" He asked. Inside the totalled sedan, the two agents inside were still alive, thought they had a few cuts on their heads from shards of shattered glass. The airbags have also gone off. As the other agent brushed loads of small glass fragments of his arms, the driver put his hand to his ear. "This is unit two. We lost them." He said into his ear piece. In his sedan, Carter heard the report. "How? You're driving a V8 sedan. Their driving around in giant plastic balls." He said into his earpiece, confused about what he's just heard.

In the meantime, Carter and his partner were chasing Juarez. She raced her RDV down the road, moving across from lane to lane, constantly going in between cars on the road, but the sedan was always behind her. "Guys, they're on my tail. I could use some help. I can't get these guys off my tail." She said into her earpiece. Darwin heard her call for help. Using the feed from Mooch that just arrived, he saw where was, and where she was near. He suddenly had another idea. "Hang on, Hurley. We're going somewhere." He told Hurley, as he used his touchscreen map, he pressed on somewhere, and sent it to Blaster and Juarez. "Blaster, head for this location." He said into his earpiece. "All right, guys. Let's take this to the park!" Blaster said to all of them, all of them now heading for the same location: a park, where some fireworks were due to be given soon! Minutes later, they all converged with Juarez via connecting roads and they all went in the same direction, with the sedan still pursuing. They all then suddenly turned to the right, and rammed the parks low brick wall. Even after that, the sedan still wouldn't give in. Inside the sedan, Carter was on the brink of panicking. "Due, you're scaring me!" He shouted to his partner. "Shut it, Carter! I'm not letting them get away this time!" The wide-faced agent shouted, his face now burning with anger. It could be even be seen by the way he was driving, as he was now driving much faster than the speed limit, starting to close in on the three RDVs. "You're driving angry!" Carter shouted again. "YES. I'AM!" The wide-faced agent shouted, much louder and angrily this time. The three RDVs were currently driving in a tight formation, very close to each other as they approached the parks field. As they soon approached a wooden table with fireworks laid out on it, they all broke formation and drove past it. However, the sedan was driving at such a fast speed and was moving at a perfectly straight angle with the table, it was too late to turn, and they then crashed into it! The impact caused a bunch of fireworks to go off, sparks flying in every direction, some going up, some going across the field. The car raced through the chaos, but was covered in burn marks. It accelerated a little bit more, now just a few metres away from the RDVs. Suddenly, a small **BANG! **And a few streaks of flame came out of the bonnet, the front of the sedan lifting a few centimetres in the air. This was followed by a small, but thick amount of smoke to leak up through the bonnet and in front of the windscreen, blinding the two agents. Taking advantage of this, the three RDVs drove on a few second, they suddenly they all turned right again, but no sedan turning away to chase them. As the smoke started to lessen, the two agents could see what was in front of them again- but it wasn't three giant moving see-through balls, but a large tree, and it was closing in awfully fast! The sedan then, like a lightning bolt, crashed with the echoing sounds of things cracking and smashing. The three RDVs then started to head for the nearest way out, glad the chase was finally over. "That was great!" Hurley shouted, for the first time with enjoyment, either from the fireworks, or the chase, or maybe both. They then headed back on course to their destination.

Back in the moulding wreckage of a black sedan, the two agents were recovering from the shock of their crash, airbags gone off, cuts of their forehead from smashing glass. Carter looked at his partner. "Face it, pal. You just got outmanoeuvred by 16-year-olds." The wide faced agent turned his head, and said nothing.

**And that is the ninth chapter. Hope you found it thrilling. The next chapter will be out soon. Will the teens save the world? You'll find out soon in the next few chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10. 

**This is the tenth chapter. Hope you like it.**

_Outside Saber's house_….

The three RDV's parked close to the wall surround the house, the teens then began climbing over the fence, burglar style. Juarez went first. Darwin and Blaster were both, attempting at least, to get Hurley up. His chubby body made this harder, as they pushed him up to the top of the wall, while Hurley reached both his arms to the top, and tried to pull himself up, though his inexperienced muscles (from all that time laying about in the orphanage) barely made this easier. "Hey, Blaster." Darwin said, looking at Blaster, as he strained to lift Hurley up a bit more. "You don't have to worry about Juarez; she's not into me." He added. Blaster looked at him, as he too tried to lift Hurley up. "What do you mean?" Blaster asked, not getting it. "She told me. She really wants you. She's just trying to make you more interested in her by acting not interested." Darwin answered. Blaster didn't look convinced, as they finally manage to get most of Hurley's body on the top. "Yeah, but maybe she told you that to make her _look_ not interested in you, but to make _you_ more interested in _her_." Blaster said back, as started pushing Hurley's body off the wall. "Interesting." Hurley said, having head the whole thing, just as he went off the wall and landed on the other side. Blaster and Darwin then finally went over.

Inside the house, in his lounge facing the big tv screen, Saber stood tall, his wife Christa standing nearby. On the right-hand side of the screen was a ticking timer that was almost at zero, a video feed of several men in suits stood behind a table, a voice feed connected to Mr Alabo, and video feeds several of other men and women around the world. On a small table to Sabers right hand side, stood the green button which would activate the weaponized appliances. "Members of the Saberling board of directors, contributors to project Clusterstorm, my co-conspirator's in this endeavour…. Are ready to dominate? Are we ready to change the world?" He asked rhetorically, in a proud and confident way. Somewhere in the house, the team had made a hole through the wall of the house, and then they proceeded to an air vent down to the basement underneath the house (where scans they did earlier have shown the Sabersense network core was located). Blaster and Juarez both jumped down first, followed by Mooch. Hurley stopped as he looked down the vent, clearly nervous. Darwin came up to him, and looked at him. "Hurley, this is our exit point. Its important that you stand guard. Whatever you do don't leave this spot. We're counting on you." Darwin said to him, facing him just before he jumped down after the others, Hurley staying where he stood. "Got it. Hey does this mean I'm part of the team?" Hurley asked, as Darwin went down the vent, his voice echoing, around the vent. Darwin ignoring it. With the rest of the team, Darwin looked ahead to see what was directly in front of them a few feet away. A massive black container box, small beeping lights flashing at certain points, completely surrounded by glass (they had no idea how thick it was). "There's the core. Behind the glass." Darwin said, though they already knew what it was from scan and how it looked. Juarez looked around, and then pointed to the lower left-hand side of the glass panel. On a piece of metal by the glass was an air vent panel, just about big enough for them to crawl into. "We can gain access through that panel down there." She said to the others, who understood. They slowly walk towards the panel but Darwin then stopped them both in his tracks by holding his arms out to them. Before they could say anything, he explained. "Hold it guys. It's a laser beam." He was right. Just about his shoulder height was a thin red laser beam, which ran the entire width of the room, and on its left-hand side it was connected to some sticks of dynamite. "It's a booby trap. Don't touch, or his place will blow." Darwin warned the others, who then got down onto his knees and crawled below the beam. Juarez followed suit, then followed by Blaster. They went made their way towards the air vent. Up above, Hurley was sitting down in front of the air vent, trying to be patient. He then heard his stomach rumble, then he sniffed his nose and smelled something. "Ooh. I don't think anyone would mind if I had a little explore." Hurley said to himself, as got up on his feet and headed away from the air vent.

Upstairs, Saber pointed his left index finger in front of the button, his face still staring at the screen. "As I press this button, we move onto a brave new world, owned and operated by…. Saberling." He said as the timer and the screen then came to zero. He then pressed the button. The then changed, the video feeds becoming much smaller, moving of the left-hand side in a column. The rest of the screen was taken up by a loading bar, with a percentage besides it, up above marked: "SABERSENSE ACTIVATION COMMENCING." The bar and percentage got from zero to 100% in just a few seconds. Down below, the teens were in the middle of unscrewing the vent panel out of its place, when they heard a faint beeping coming from Darwin. He looked at the timer he had on his left hand, which had been set to time the Sabersence launch. It was at zero. "We're too late." Juarez said, she and Blaster looking over Darwin's should at the timer. "We can still stop if we put in the virus. There may be a few casualties, but we can prevent a lot. Let's move." He said to others as they got back to work. Upstairs, in Sabers kitchen, there were several food packages half empty on the floor, cupboard doors open as Hurley was scoffing his mouth with various foods! After spending pretty much his whole life in the orphanage, living on cabbage soup, all this different food made hi mouth water and his taste buds go like crazy. He stopped when a heard a beeping sound from his behind, looked and saw a black microwave that stood nearby on the counter, its door opening and inside… was a piece of cake! He forgot all the other food he was trying, and went over to the microwave, his mouth open in awe. "Cake! Oh, it's so beautiful. Come to papa!" He said, reaching his out as he got closer. Then suddenly his hand was grabbed by a mechanical two fingered hand attacked to a slim robotic arm which came out of the microwave. "Uh-oh!" He cried, as four mechanical legs started to come out of the bottom of the microwave. "I should have just stayed by the air vent!" Hurley yelled in fear.

Across the world, in every store, they were sold, every house they were kept in, every Saber appliance, activated their robotic legs and their weapons system (varied from each different appliance). Flame throwers, miniature missile launchers, laser cannons, small spinning blade shooters etc. They were on rampages, shooting anything they saw, even people. Out of the streets the increasing number of panicking people were perfect targets. And some where getting killed. It was chaos. In his office, agent Killian was on the phone to the director. "It's all Saber, sir. Is_ this _sufficient evidence?" He asked loudly, then listened. He then slammed down the phone and ran at lighting speed out the room. Saber was now looking at the new on the tv, sitting on a sofa, but his eyes narrowed when he saw what was happening. "Reports from around the world confirm common household appliances coming to life and are on a destructive rampage." The new caster said, before showing video feed from around the world. London, Cape town, Sydney, Shanghai, New York, Berlin, Sao Paulo, and Los Angeles, all showed the same thing: weaponised appliances running around the streets attacking people, explosions and screaming filling were all the sounds that could be heard. Saber then realised something from the looks of the appliances. "Those are Saberling appliances! But their just supposed to communicate via the internet with each other!" He shouted, his face filled with shock, eyes open wide, as he leaped up off the sofa and took off his glasses with one hand. Outside the house, the front gate was suddenly smashed to pieces, as dozens of black cars and trucks, with sirens blaring entered the garden. Once stopped, hordes of armed SWAT men stormed out of their various vehicles and rushed towards the house, guns at the ready. Down below, the teens had jut finished getting the vent panel out, and were about to crawl through when the heard the sound of thumping metal. They turned around and looked behind.

Heading their way from the air vent above, was a microwave with four long mechanical walking legs, a rectangle shaped box with four glowing orange rods into it, moved by a mechanical arm was on its right-hand side. "What is that thing?" Juarez asked rhetorically. "A microwave?" Blaster also asked rhetorically, as the microwave continued its walk, over the laser beam. "It's got Hurley!" Juarez cried, pointing at him. Indeed, the microwave held Hurley above the box with rods, a two fingered robotic arm holding him. "Hey, guys!" Hurley said over to them. "At his weigh, how is that thing even able to hold him like thar?" Blaster rhetorically again. The orange rods then glowed even brighter, and then suddenly they all fired an orange rod shaped laser beam at them. "It's packing a toaster!" Hurley cried as the lasers fired. The teens quickly jumped away just before the lasers hit the floor. They then scattered, making it harder for the microwave to shoot them. As Blaster and Juarez distracted it, Darwin worked up a plan to get Hurley out. "We got to save him. Blaster immobilise that thing! Use your grapple! But don't let it hit the beam!" He shouted over to Blaster. Blaster took out his grappling gun, fired the grapple at the closet leg, and used all his strength to keep the leg, and thus the microwave from moving. With Juarez moving back and forth to try and keep its sight on her and not the others, Darwin moved careful around to the back of the microwave. Upstairs, SWAT men led by agent Killian (now wearing black clothes and a bulletproof vest) surged up the stairs. They found Saber, Christa by his back, as he held a small table against an activated appliance, which used its chainsaw weapon to cut bits of the legs to pieces. "Why is this happening?! This wasn't the plan!" Saber shouted, trying to hold off the appliance. Killian and the SWAT men formed an arch around the appliance (which didn't notice them) and pointed their guns at Saber. "Saber, you're under arrest!" He yelled. "GET US OUT OF HERE!" Saber screamed at them, just before he threw the table at the appliance, causing it to stumbled back. "Take them outside! Then take Saber to the command truck!" Killian shouted to one of the SWAT men, who grabbed Sabers arm and pulled them towards the stairs, while the others focused on the appliance.

Down below, the tees were still battling the microwave. Darwin had climbed up a support beam to the rear of the microwave. When he was high enough over the microwave, he then leaped away from the bam and landed his feet on top of the microwave. Because of its side, he bent down and placed his hands on the edge of the microwaves top, to help him balance. He then took his hands off the edge, then as quickly as he could, grabbed the arm that was holding Hurley. The arms kept moving Hurley left and right, up and down, yet Darwin held on, looking for a way to free him. Suddenly, the microwave opened another weapon on its left-hand side; at the end of another smaller mechanical arm was a little blue flame burning blowtorch, and it slowly moved towards Hurley, the arm now still and keeping him in an easy position for the blowtorch to reach. "Uh-oh." Hurley said, scared. Darwin then had another idea. He grabbed the tip of the blowtorch with his left hand and pulled it, its mechanical arm extending, and he put the touch by the joint which held the two fingers that were holding Hurley together. The metal turned red quickly, then a few seconds later, turned bright yellow. The two fingers then suddenly opened out, Darwin grabbing Hurley's hand just as he started falling, and was now hanging by Darwin's hand. Darwin let go of the blowtorch, which hit the microwave glass panel as it got itself back under control. Hurley then reached his other hand into the shattered glass, and pulled a little bit of the cake out. "Just a little bit of cake!" Hurley said. Moments later, Darwin threw him across the room, to near Juarez. He handed on his bottom, the bit of cake in his hands, as Juarez came to his side and pulled him out of the microwaves sight. Blaster, meanwhile, as now having trouble keeping the microwave in place. Now it started pulling on the grapple. Both Blaster and Darwin (who was still on top of it) knew the grapple couldn't hold much longer. Darwin looked behind and saw the laser beam was just a few feet away from the microwave's rear feet. "Its going to hit the beam!" He cried. Seconds after he cried, the grapple broke in half, Blaster and the microwave stumbling back, its rear feet now inches away from the beam. "Darwin jump!" Blaster yelled, just as one of the microwave's feet touched the beam, causing the beam to go out. "No!" Juarez yelled, just as a small red light came on right next to the explosives.

Darwin jumped into the air just before the explosion happened, the microwave blowing up into dozens of pieces, some flying behind Darwin. He screamed as he flew towards the open vent panel, going right through it. However, the remains from the microwave that flew after Darwin landed right in front of the open panel, completely blocking it. The explosion filled half the room, causing the others to duck onto the floor. Blown pieces of brick, mortar and metal crashed across the room, debris scattering all around the floor. The explosion subdued, a little bit of smoke still floating around the room, but most of it going out the air vent atop. The others got up and walked over to the glass surrounding the core, which, despite a few cracks, was still intact. Darwin got up onto his feet and looked at them. "Darwin, are you okay? We can't get through." Juarez said. They were able to hear through the glass. "I'm going to carry on, and take down the system myself." Darwin told the others. He then turned to Hurley. "Hurley, what happened up there?" He asked Hurley. Hurley looked a bit nervous. "Uh… well, you see I was standing there and the microwave just... came at me." Hurley stuttered. Darwin then looked at Hurley, up and down. "Then why are there crumbs on your shirt?" Darwin then asked. Hurley looked, and there definitely were crumbs all over his shirt. Hurley looked back at Darwin, who gave him a "don't lie" look. "Were you eating something?" Darwin asked, as he knew Hurley had had no food on him earlier. The truth was right there on Hurley's t-shirt. "I, uh…. Went to the kitchen." Hurley admitted.

Darwin then looked at the group in silence before he punched his hand violently against the glass, a loud **BANG! **Echoing from the impact, simultaneously screaming in anger. This shocked everyone, even Blaster and Juarez. He then withdrew his hand from the glass, not shattered but with a large dent. Darwin just stared at Hurley, looking more angrier than any of the others had ever seen. "You idiot! Hurley, I told you to stay put and guard the entrance. Was that too much to ask?! I thought I could count on you. But no, you always think with your stomach." Darwin snapped back at him. Hurley, the bit of cake still in his hands, knelt his head down in shame. "Its your fault that this has happened, which has wasted valuable time, means Blaster and Juarez can't get through, and _that_ means I have to go on alone! When we first met you, I though you were the smartest of the orphans, but I now know your not. You were right about what you said at Ben's house, but its been outweighed by your incompetence! Your literally useless, just another mouth to feed. Your irresponsible, reckless, and can barely follow an order! If it weren't for this blockage id punch you in the face." Darwin ranted, his face red with anger. Blaster and Juarez said nothing, shocked by what has just happened. "What are you trying to say? Get to the point." Hurley asked, though his sad face showed how upset he was. "What I'm saying is, Bucky was right. You really _are_ a lazy teenager." Darwin answered, still angry. Hurley's mouth opened wide at hearing this, so did his eyes. Darwin inhaled and exhaled deeply, letting all the anger out. He then looked as if the anger had never happened. He then turned his body around and looked around ahead and saw what looked like a tunnel in the ground. It was big enough for him to crawl through. He then headed that way. "Good luck, Darwin. We'll try and find way through." Juarez said through the glass. He turned his head towards then and nodded, before continuing.

**And that is chapter ten. I hope you liked it. This is without question the longest chapter I've ever written. I added a few changes to it, obviously the anger bit. I've had those words prepared for months, and I've finally been able to type them up. The next chapter will be out soon, though I wonder if I can do it before the new year, especially with all the festivities coming up. Till then, Happy xmas, and (in case I don't do the next chapter in time) happy new year.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11.

**Happy new year! It's now 2020, and a new decade! Wow! Sorry for the delay, but I did say last time that I was unsure of when to write this due to the festivities, but I'm going it now. Big reveal in this chapter. I do not own G-force or any of its is the eleventh chapter, enjoy it.**

_Outside Saber's mansion…._

The garden outside the mansion was a hive of activity when Ben and Marcie drove in in her car. Vehicles and armed men were scattered all over the place, taking no notice of any Ben and Marcie, which helped them get inside. Ben looked out of his window (on the right-hand side) and saw some men, including agent Killian, escort Saber into a large/long black truck with "Mobile Command Centre" written on it in white. "Stop here. Let's go." Ben told Marie as he unfastened his safety belt. Marcie simultaneously stopped the car and both of them got out. Inside the truck, behind an operative looking at a computer and several other monitors, Killian stood over Saber (who was sitting down against the wall) looking stern. "I find it pretty hard to bilevel that you've got nothing to do with this." Killian spoke to Saber. Saber looked up at him with desperate look on his face. "You have to believe me, sir. I _don't_ know what's going on. I only wanted to make the world a better place, not destroy it." He said. Moments later, Ben followed by Marcie, stepped into the truck. "Kendall, what do you want? I have more than enough problems already!" Killian said the moment he saw Ben's face. "I know what your problem is. The signal is coming from the network core in his basement. T-force are here to shut it down." Ben explained, ignoring Kilian's question. Killian looked back at him with a confused look. "T-force? You saying those teens suddenly came back out of nowhere?" He asked. The computer operative then suddenly turned his head to face them. "Sir, I'm picking up an incoming video feed transmission. Seems to be one of us." The man spoke out. Everyone, including Saber, then gathered around the computer. On the screen, it suddenly showed a night vision footage of a small tunnel and a person crawling through it. "Who the heck is that?" Saber asked, confused. "That's Darwin." Marcie answered. "You say that like it's something spectacular. What's he doing, climbing his way out?" Killian asked, not entirely happy about the teens getting involved in this. "He's going to plant a computer virus into the core and bring down the system." Ben answered, all eyes fixed on the screen and the footage.

Inside the house, Darwin found the tunnel had come to an end. Once out he got back on his feet and saw he was in some kind of large dark, dimly lit room. Even in the little light, he could see across the room stood a table with an array of monitors and a computer on it. He could also see, typing on the computer, was the back of a man (who was sitting in a chair). The sound of typing suddenly stopped, and the man turned the chair around, revealing it to be…. SPECKLES! He had a new pair of glasses on and hanging by his mouth, was a mini microphone, which stood at the end of a metal strip, which ended at his ear and wore a black overcoat. "Darwin." He said, his voice sounding very deeper than it usually was. A happy look formed on Darwin's face. "Speckles, you're alive! What are you here?" He asked as a confused look suddenly formed on his face. Speckles was alive and here, yet he hadn't called for help. "Did you really think that idiot Saber would have the brains to put something like this together? No._ I_ am the mastermind." Speckles said, as took of the strip with microphone on it, returning his voice back to normal. Darwin's mouth then opened with shock. "What, you really though id let myself get killed in a garbage truck? Ha! Well, I survived, was driven all the way to the city dump. And it was stinky." Speckles explained to Darwin, yet Juarez, who was listening through her ear piece, also heard the explanation. "Speckles?" She asked aghast. Blaster had heard. Hurley had stayed where they had previously been, saying he needed 'some time to think'. "I can't believe we had a mole in our midst." He said, also shocked. Back in the room, Mooch landed on a suitable viewpoint and filmed the footage of Speckles back to the van. "If you want, you may call me Mr Alabo. Business associate of Leonard Saber, chief engineer of project Clusterstorm." Speckles said, as the footage came on in the van, everyone present still looking at it. "No." Ben said to himself, mouth opening, then looked at Marcie who, by the looks on her face was just as shocked. "You tricked Saber into helping you weaponize Clusterstorm?" Darwin asked back in the room. "How could you do this to us? I though we were friends. I risked my life helping you." Darwin said, his voice sounding quite sad, as the light of this plot was finally coming on. In the truck Saber had a confused look on his face. "Alabo was in my basement this time?" He asked rhetorically. "And he wasn't Chinese, he was Arab." Ben spoke his eyes fixed on the screen. Back in the room, Speckles continued with the explaining. "Alabo is, I might put, the Chinese word for "Arab". Sabersense and all that nonsense about communicating was just a cover up. Over the years I created an army of robotic appliances. Selling and distributing them around the world and activating them tonight was phase 1. Now phase 2 is that, at certain locations around the world, they converge and together form giant magnetic nodes. Together all these nodes will pull in all the space junk orbiting the planet. So, what do you think?" He asked, finishing his little speech. "_Forget millions, he'll kill BILLIONS."_ Darwin though in his head. Maybe that was obvious, so he decided to give another thing to say. "You betrayed us. You of all people! You sabotaged our presentation, didn't you? He asked as he held the iPhone in his hands behind his back. "Yes, I did. Replaced what you saw with something useless. I also added a little computer virus in case anyone did any snooping around. Nasty stuff." Speckles answered. "Speckles, why?" Darwin asked, just as he spotted to Speckles right, an iPhone plug.

"You ever Googled the word "Arab", Darwin? 3 million results. You may think it's all about their culture, language, how to be rends with them. "NO! 3 million entries on how to kill them!" Speckles shouted; his voice now filled to the brim with anger. In his mind, he could still hear the screams of all the civilians, the shouts of the American soldier, the sounds of all the explosions and bullets being fired. He could still see the sight of the soldiers, shooting men, women and children, all standing in a line, his family included, all the houses burning, smoke pouring up into the sky. He could still remember his father sending him through a hole in the wall of the house, soldiers close behind. He could still remember the last thing his father ever said to him. "Son, if you ever get the chance to bring the west to its knees…. do it." Back into reality, Speckles continued looking angrily at Darwin. "They showed us no mercy, Darwin. On that day, I swore id get revenge. Not just on America itself, but the whole world. Human society had become arrogant, invading countries with senseless destruction, throwing away people's lives for many stupid things, turning their backs on love and family, taking no notice of the little ones. And now its my turn to do a little scouting. Now if you'll excuse me, its show time." Speckles said, before getting up on his feet, pressed a button on the table, and taking off his overcoat, revealing he was wearing a black onesie, but on certain points of his arms and legs were metal circles, connecting by a bundle of wires. And his hands were covered by metal gloves, each with a button by beneath the thumb. A small section of the floor by the table opened up mechanically and revealed two-foot sized metal rectangle shapes steps in the middle, each connected to a system of gears and mechanisms further down. Speckles placed his feet onto both the stems, a small **CLANK** coming from them and pressed both button on his hands using his thumbs. Suddenly lights came around in the room, revealing that the half of the room where Speckles stood was domed and covered with wires. Then the domed section of the room then suddenly started going up, the normal shaped (square) half of the room unaffected. Darwin ran to the edge and jumped on one of the many think cables that came after the domed half. As they rose, Darwin saw Blaster and Juarez looking surprised as they saw him going up beneath a half-domed structure. "He's created some king of monster. And where standing in the middle of it." He said down to them. They then looked at each other. "What's the plan?" Blaster asked. "Stop Speckles and save the world." Juarez said, running and grabbing on of the cables and letting it take her upwards. Blaster also grabbed the same cable further down. "That's more like an aim than a plan." He mentioned. Back where they left him, Hurley, looking down at the floor was deep in thought, when he heard a sound with came from underneath him. I front of him; several metal mechanisms broke through the floor and went upwards. The network core box also began going up, via a system of pushing up mechanisms. "I think I'll just stay here and think some more…" He said, moments before another mechanism set lifted up right where he was standing. Taken by surprise, he wasn't able to get out of the way, lied down on the level bar he was standing on, and was lifted up along with the others.

Outside in the garden, a loud rumbling sound started, getting louder by the second. Then suddenly, right beside the house, a massive black domed shaped metal structure with a level hole at the top emerged from the ground, going upwards. Within moments dozens of Swat men began gathering in the garden, pointing their guns at the thing that was emerging from the ground. The higher it emerged, on its left- and right-hand sides, bulky metal mechanical arms with round hands with thin robotic fingers. As its rising ended, out came two long longs, each with a large cylinder metal joints, which enabled movement. At the top of the mechanical monstrosity, a half-domed structure, the rest now covered in glass, came up through the hole and the top and stopped once the whole dome was through the hole. This was where Speckles was in, controlling the robot. Via the components on his body, the robot was able to imitate his movements, the mechanism below his legs helping him to walk. His computer stood behind him. In the cockpit, (facing the glass) he glared down at the tiny men below. "YOU PEOPLE STOLE MY HOME. NOW I WILL STEAL YOURS!" He said, speaking on the robots PA systems. He then stepped his right leg forward a little. The robot's right leg did the same, only it stepped on top of an entire truck with a loud screeching **CRACK! **Nearby SWAT men stumbled from the impact. Smiling from this first act of the show, Speckles winced his eyes in though. "Somethings missing. Oh, I know." He said, his eyes widening, before pressing both thumb buttons to switch off control of the robot and turning around via the foot gears below to face his computer. He typed a few things, then pressed enter. On the screen it said in bold: "PHASE 2 INTIATAING." He then turned back around to face the glass again, press the thumb buttons to reactivate control, and brought his arms level to each with his fingers in a fist, and bent his legs. On the top of the cockpit dome, a medium sized circle shaped box mechanically rose. After rising a few feet, it then started glowing bright blue. Up in space, many bits of space junk stopped floating around and went down to Earth via this bright glowing light which could be seen below. Then more started to appear across the world seconds later. The nodes were complete.

**And that is the twelve chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. The mastermind has now been revealed. I don't know much about the war in Iraq in 2003 (I was a baby then), so I just wrote this to help with the story. The way Speckles controls the robot controls for the robot, if you didn't understand them, were inspired by the leg controls of the Jaeger robots in the movie Pacific Rim (2013) and the AMP hand controls in the movie Avatar. The next chapter will be out soon. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12.

**And this is the twelfth chapter. It's now down to the teens to save the world. Hope you like it. I do not down G-force or any of its characters. **

It was only until they could see the rapidly descending men-made meteorites heading towards them that they knew they were in danger. "INCOMING!" several men shouted at once to the others. The SWAT men started running, panicking and screaming just as the first bits of space junk came crashing down into the garden and the surrounding city, exploding on impact. If the men ignored the screaming of their colleagues, they were sure to hear the sounds of people screaming, as more space junk came crashing, into streets, onto building, houses, cars, etc. At the same time, army units have just arrived, tanks and trucks being called to help take down the robot, only to start baking away as the space came down, along with the SWAT men fleeing from the rain of metal. "JUST LIKE CRINIMALS! BRING PUNY KNIFES TO A GIANT GUN FIGTH!" Speckles taunted over the PA. Inside the cockpit, Speckles was enjoying his long-desired fun. The smile on his face disappeared when he saw Darwin climb on to the platform, through the wide gap between the start of the giant glass viewpoint. He then stood up, a brave and angry look on his face. "Darwin." Speckles said, once again pressing the thumb buttons. "Speckles, shut this thing down now!" Darwin shouted. "No!" Speckles shouted back, adamant. "The I'll shut it down myself." Darwin said, now showing the iPhone in his left hand. "I have nothing against you, Darwin. But mankind must pay for becoming so uncivilised." Speckles said back. "You know I won't let you do that." Darwin growled. Speckles then half turned to his computer, his face still facing Darwin. He pressed with his left hand another button on the computer. "Then you leave me no choice, my friend." Moments after those words left his mouth, a Saberling blender appliance appeared to his left and came alive. It had a small metal cylinder come out of its centre, suddenly extended eight sharp blades on the tip. The cylinder and bladed then started spinning very rapidly as it headed towards Darwin. He knew that since he had no weapons, he had no option but to run. Plus, if he didn't, the appliance would kill him He ran back towards the edge as the appliance started moving left ad right, trying to gets its blades to get a cut, using its four small mechanicals to move fast, closing on him rapidly. He was just two feet from the edge of the platform when the blades caught his flak jacket, coming off Darwin and thrown to the side. "My gear." He cried, stopping and looking at the jacket which now laid halfway across the platform. However, this gave the appliance a good distraction, as it used his stop to kick him off the platform with one of its feet. Taken by surprise, he was unable to grab the edge of the platform as he began falling. Luckily, he then grabbed hold of another one of the cables and then stopped. Unfortunately, since he was holding on with both hands, he let go of the iPhone, and it began falling further into the bowels of the beast. "The iPhone!" He shouted in panic, seeing their only hope fall.

Where they were standing, Blaster and Juarez could see the iPhone falling. As she was on the side closest to the falling phone, she instinctively jumped forward, grabbing hold off a cable (with her right hand), using it swing forward below the falling iPhone. She held out her left hand to catch it as it came by her, but shed misjudged its speed, as it went down past her hand before she tried to grab it. "No!" She cried, as she started to swing back to Blaster. When she got close enough, Blaster grabbed her back and pulled her back onto the level mechanism they were standing on. Besides the network core (which was probably the power core for the robot itself), which rested in the centre of the body, the rest of the insides were a huge array of cables, wires and mechanisms, some level, some moving as the robot moved. Meanwhile, the cable holding Darwin must have suddenly snapped from its hold point, as he was now falling straight down further into the body. He screamed while this was happening. Somewhere within sight of Darwin, with the cable right in front of him, Hurley began looking at the two (Darwin and the cable). He looked down and saw the cable was in two halves: The cable next to him was coming up, the other half being weighed down by Darwin. He then had a crazy idea. He looked down at the bit of cake he still held in his hands, brough it up to his head and gave it a little kiss before tossing it aside, before heading for the closer half of the cable.

As Darwin kept falling, Hurley then grabbed the cable with both hands, trying to stop it, but to no avail. Looking down, loosening his grip, he saw that he would soon run out of cable to hold on to. Narrowing his eyes, he then grabbed the cable again, hands gripped more tightly. He also brought his feet to the edge, brought them parallel and lodged them tightly between the cable, stopping it, all together. Darwin stopped falling, hung in the air and continued holding onto the cable. He looked up, and saw Hurley starting to pull the rest of the cable up to him, and the started twirling it around his body. "Hurley, what are you doing?" He asked from where he hung. Hurley looked down at him, still twirling the cable around. "I've got to get you back up there." Hurley answered back. "No, Hurley, don't do it." Darwin said back, realizing what Hurley was going to do, but would likely to kill himself doing that. "No. Listen to me!" Hurley said confidently, looking down at him, eyes narrowed, but Darwin notice Hurley had something on his face and in his voice, he hadn't seen before: bravery. "I admit I messed up earlier. I'm sorry. For everything. You were right. I was lazy,_ and_ foolish. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice, especially with the fate of the world hanging on us. You can finish this. I know what I have to do. All I have to do is fall. Anyone can do that." Hurley added, Darwin, his mouth slightly open, was clearly taken back by what he had heard. "Go get him, bro. It's the only waayyyyyy!" Hurley said, that last word he screamed as he then jumped, pulling the cable down, and heavy enough to left Darwin's end back up to the platform. Up and up he went. When he came close to the platform, he saw the point between the two ends of the cable was just above the platform, attached to the domed roof. As he came upon the platform edge, as quick as a flash, he grabbed with his left hand the edge, his right hand letting go of the cable and grabbing the platform. He then looked down. "Hurley!" He cried, seeing Hurley, though quite a distance now, could easily be seen falling downwards, screaming as he fell. Where they stood, Blaster and Juarez saw Hurley fall, then looked at each other. "Coming, Hurleyyyy!" Blaster shouted, as he jumped downwards off the level mechanism, turned his head upwards, then shot his grappling gun at a nearby supporting beam.

Back outside, the giant robot continued its mechanical mayhem. Around it, space junk continued to pound the area, as it walked towards the edge of the garden. SWAT and army men continued to fall back from it, tanks tried firing shells, but they barely made a dent. At that moment fighter jets could heard and seen, firing missiles at the robot, bot they just dented and burned the armour. The robot then brought its hands into a fist and brought its arms up near its chest. As the nearest fighter came up, the robots then brought its left fist down on the jet, exploding as the hand went under. It then started punching other nearby jets as they tried to evade and fly past it. The robot then glared down at a lone tank near its legs that was still firing (the others were still quickly withdrawing from the garden). "THIS IS FOR MY FAMILY!" Speckles voice roared out on the robots PA, before the robot's left leg went upwards, half bent, then suddenly stomped on the tank. The leg retracted a few moments later, the tank remains very similar to the wreckage of the truck the robot stomped earlier. The robot then turned its gaze towards the black command truck, which was parked nearby ahead, and started walking towards it. Inside the truck, agent Killian looked outside one of the side doors windows at the front, seeing the robot standing quite close to the truck, now extending its hand towards the truck. "EVERYBODY HOLD ONNNN!" He shouted to everyone in the back. The tops of the left and right walls then suddenly bent inwards, a loud **CLANK! **Echoing afterwards. The truck was then suddenly jolted upwards, everyone inside falling to the floor, Marcie screaming hysterically. The back-door half opened, as the robot held the truck in front of its half-domed head.

Inside the cockpit, Darwin was standing on the platform again, facing Speckles, who now had its attention and press the hands buttons, the outward arm (with the truck held by it) staying as it was. "Speckles, if you keep doing this, then you're no better than the people who destroyed your home, and killed your family." Darwin said. "Well, that's kind of the point of what I'm doing here. I lost my family." Speckles replied. But Darwin's, a hint of plea in his eyes wasn't finished. "No, you're wrong. _We're_ your family: Me, and Blaster, and Juarez, and Ben, and Marcie." He added. Hearing this created a sad and emotional look on Speckles's face, all the evilness and anger on it before suddenly evaporating. "Speckles, ben took us all in. When we were given up on, and unwanted by everybody. And he made us a family. We're a family." Darwin added, himself looking a little emotional. Speckles then looked him in the eye, his face very saddened now. Did Darwin detect a tear coming on? "Oh, no. No! What have I done? What have I done?!" Speckles cried; his voice now filled with panic. "All right, stop it." Darwin said, happy he'd gotten Speckles but, he somehow, he already knew the answer. "It can't be stopped. Not until the last bit of space junk's been brought down." Speckles said with regret, shaking his head. "Not even I can stop it." He added. Darwin then spotted something ahead of him, and a smile fumed on his face. "But_ I_ can." He then said.

**And that's the twelfth chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it. Added a few extra bits, like Hurley's speech before his jump. If you don't know, I got the "This is for my family!" quote from the movie "Spiderman: Far from Home" (2019). Hope you understood how the robot stomped the tank. I had trouble deciding what to say. The next chapter will be out soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13.

**This is the thirteenth chapter. It's not the last by the way. Hope you enjoy it.**

Mooch appeared between Darwin and Speckles, carrying underneath him the iPhone. Their only hope has returned! But the situation was still not problem free for Darwin, as the mechanical appliance that kicked him off the platform earlier returned, now standing on the other side of the room, but if it advanced, it would put itself between Darwin and Mooch. Darwin then started running towards Mooch, but as he ran, the appliance advanced and got in between them. It then placed its spinning blades now right in Darwin's path. Just as he came up to the blades, Darwin suddenly jumped up into the air, arms in front, over the blades, and the appliance. As he fell towards the floor, he came by Mooch, grabbed the iPhone with his right hand, and then he landed on his stomach on the floor. Once he landed, he saw he was right by the computer and just inches away from the iPhone plug thrusting his arm towards it, iPhone in his hand with plug socket facing the plug, he then connected the iPhone and plug together. A loading bar appeared on the iPhones screen, above it saying "UPLOADING VIRUS". The bar went from zero to 100% in just a few moments, and then another word formed on the screen: "UPLOAD COMPLETE". "_Yes!"_ Darwin cheered in his head.

On the screen of Speckles' computer, the screen then began going fuzzy and sparks began going off around the cockpit. "Darwin, it working! It's working!" Speckles said delightedly, looking around at all the sparks going off. Outside, the robot began exploding, large pieces of metal started dropping off the hull, the robot swaying around as it began losing its balance. Inside the cockpit, sparks now going everywhere, Darwin looked over at Speckles. "Speckles, take my hand." He said, reaching out right arm out to Speckles. Speckles looked silently at them, then disconnected the clamps on his feet, before leaping over the small hole and grabbing Darwin arm with his left hand. Then the floor unexpectedly gave away, square bits of metal flying downwards. Darwin and Speckles, still holding hands, fell along with the square bits. Then Juarez appeared suddenly, jumping from where she had been and grabbed Darwin's other hand (his left hand). "I've got you." She said, before moving her head up, looked above them and saw a wide hole in the bide of the body, which was now starting to fall down, and as it fell, the hole came up to them. She then opened her parachute, stopping them almost instantly, and passed through the hole as it came upon them. The robot's body continued breaking up, until finally its legs gave away, making it fall on its front, pieces of metal and wreckage flying and scattered all around the area. The head crashed onto the lead house on a block, though from the looks of it, it was empty. All the around the city, and the world, all the activated appliances were going offline. The command truck, still in the robot's grasp, was still in one piece, but both its sides were bent inwards. Glad to see they've won, a thought then suddenly came to Darwin's mind. "We've gotta find Blaster and Hurley. Their still in there." He said, as Juarez started to glide them down. Down below, at the remains of the truck, those who were trapped inside were now climbing out through a small hole in the back of the truck, big enough to get out. Agent Killian was first, followed by Saber. Killian faced Saber after right after he'd climbed out. "You'll still be interrogated, Saber. But since you're the secondary figure here, I can guarantee you'll get a fair sentence." Killian said, Saber nodding in response. "What a mess." Saber said as he looked around at the remains of the robot, as Ben, Marcie, and the computer operative climbed out, one by one.

Jogging along the wreckage, Darwin was frantically looking for the other two (Blaster and Hurley), which he had been doing since Juarez landed them on the wreckage. He then heard a shout. "Darwin, Juarez, anyone, over here!" It sounded like Blaster. Darwin then ran forward and then he found below him, since parts of the robot's outer body had gone, he could see Blaster lifting up a heavy piece of metal, with Hurley's legs showing out of it! Blasters flak jacket was in ruins and was only handing by a thread, and Blasters hair was a bit mess up. Darwin jumped of the outer hull he stood on, landed a few feet away from Blaster, grabbed Hurley's legs (he was lying with his stomach against the ground) and started to pull him out. "I can't hold on much longer! Ohhhh!" Blaster said, groaning from the strain of lifting the piece of metal. Darwin managed to get Hurley's head out of the way of the metal piece just moments before Blasters hands gave away and let the metal piece fall down where Hurley had just been. It landed with a loud **THUD! **Darwin rolled Hurley's body over to see his face. His eyes where shut and he made no movement. He had a few small scratches on his faces, and his trousers where riddled with holes. "Oh, not you, Hurley." Darwin said softly, as Hurley's body lay limp. "Look at that, he landed next to his cake bit." Blaster sniffled, close to tears, and saw that the bit of cake Hurley had was sitting there to his left. Juarez came up to them, Speckles close behind, and when she saw Hurley, she gasped, her mouth opening slightly. This was the first time the teens have seen death up close, and to someone they knew. Though he did not know Hurley, (he hadn't gotten a god look at him since he had no glasses), a look of ashamedness fell upon Speckles' face. "No. This is all my fault." He said, sadly, to no one in particular. "He was my man." Blaster said, looking sadder now. Darwin continued looking over Hurley's body. "Hurley…. I just want to know what you did… was the bravest thing I ever saw. I don't know what orphans call it, but out here, we… we call it being a hero. I'm so sorry about what I said about you earlier. All you ever wanted was a family. I never got to tell you this, but I would be… be proud to call you my brother." Darwin said tearfully. Juarez then started to cry, and Blaster put his arm around her shoulder. "Hurley…" He said, a tear going down his face too.

Darwin was still looking down as Hurley's body when he though he saw the faintest glimmer of movement. "Hey, I think I just saw his nose twitch slightly." He said, as he reached for the bit of cake besides Hurley, grabbed it, and held it in front of Hurley's nose, waving in around. A second or two, and then Hurley's nose began sniffing, and then moments later his face started to move up, and his eyes slowly opened. Hurley then started coughing slightly, as Darwin and Juarez (who had stopped crying) got his upper body upwards, so he could face them better. Hurley shook his head, looked at the others silently before turning to Darwin. "Did. did you mean it when you called me 'brother'?" Hurley asked, as Darwin looked hesitant. "Uh, I don't know how much you heard, uh… you bet I did." Darwin said. A wide smile formed on Hurley's face. "Brother. I have a brother! Oh, this is fantastic! Oh, come here. Give me a hug bro." Hurley said happily, just before he hugged Darwin, this time Darwin excepted it. Seeing this made a smile form on Speckles' face. Finishing the hug, Hurley then saw the bit of cake still in Darwin's hand. He then took it from Darwin's hand and place the bit whole in his mouth. "Oh! Mm-mm-mm!" Hurley said as he ate/tasted the cake, earning a slight chuckle from Darwin. "So, Hurley. You still want to be a part of the team?" Darwin asked. A smile formed again on Hurley's face.

**And so that's the thirteenth chapter. Hope you liked it. I considered Hurley pretending to be dead so the team would admit things about him, but it seemed now a bit too much. And I changed my mind, and made my decision. The next (and final) chapter will soon. **


	15. Chapter 15 (epilogue)

Chapter 14 (epilogue).

**This is the fourteenth and final chapter in this story. I will also add a few extensions to it. I do not own G-Force or any of its characters. Hope you like it.**

_Two days later, at the Lab…. _

The team, now including Hurley, had been allowed to go back to the Lab. Speckles, however, had been taken into custody. Darwin had been told however, that since he had a change of heart and was 'willing to confess everything' that it was very unlikely that he would be sent to prison, which made the team feel relieved. At that moment, Darwin was with Hurley, who was currently doing 50 push-ups on the floor. Darwin had told him that if he was to be on the team, and to survive this life, he would have to "toughen up" his body, meaning he'd have to lose a bit of weight, get his muscles working again, and become more physical, and, quite importantly, to watch his diet. He was straining hard doing the push up, though he was keeping his body off the floor and slowly lifting it. His clothes had also been replaced, and he was now wearing a light brown t-shirt with blue jeans. He currently on his 32nd push up. "Keep it going, Hurley." Darwin said, as he watched, looking down on Hurley on Hurley's left-hand side. Outside the door into the building, Marcie was unlocking the door, with Bucky and the girl triplets from the orphanage behind her. "Ok, guys. Welcome to your new home." She said as she turned her head to face them. "Ok, but one thing; I don't do well with roommates." Bucky said, looking at her as if he wasn't happy at all to be there. "Easy there, tiger." Marcie said, just she unlocked and opened the door. "Everybody, in! Everybody, in!" Bucky then half yelled, rather bossily. The girl triplets then ran in all together, followed by a loud shout coming from Darwin and Hurley: "**OH NO!**" Hearing Hurley's voice made Bucky's mouth and eyes widen. "Don't tell me he's still alive?" Bucky asked shocked, rhetorically.

Meanwhile, Blaster and Juarez were sitting down by a table facing each other, Blaster lying in the chair with his feet on the table, and Juarez was sitting in a chair across the table. "All right. Come on, Juarez, spit it out. Which one of us are you interested in?" Blaster asked, looking at Juarez quite sternly. "No, Blaster! You've got to ask her who she's not interested in." Darwin shouted from across the room. "Ok, as far as I can tell, you're not interested in both of us. But you could either want _both_ of us, or _don't_ want both of us. You make us both _think_ you're interested in us, but you don't say anything about who in particular, and _that_ could also tell us that you aren't, and we don't know who you're interested in, and you don't even give us any clue!" Blaster explained, loudly exclaiming the last word. Juarez then just smiled sheepishly. "And that's just how I like it." she said. They then heard Ben's voice. "Hey, guys. On the main screen. It's the director of the CIA." He said. Darwin and Hurley were already in front of the main screen as it came on and showed the director sitting by a desk. "T-Force. I want you to know that Leonard Saber has been cleared of all charges, but has been forced to take on the largest recall of consumer product in history. And his little revenge seeking teen has been sent to community service- particularly damage repair." He said, as Blaster and Juarez came besides Darwin and Hurley, just as the screen changed to show Speckles, standing in the midst of half destroyed house, wearing orange clothes (long trousers and a short-sleeved shirt) and a high visibility jacket and a hard hat. "Well, 8 months of this, and I'll be back on the team. You probably think this is going be rough for me, but it's much better than prison." He said, just before he started to work. Then screen then changed back to the director. "You'd probably would like to hear the facts we now have. Well, the deaths from the appliances, and the space junk have been counted as in 20 million people, but it could have been even bigger if it had kept continuing. The damage is still being evaluated as is the cost, but it is still repairable. The public is being told it was a worldwide malfunction, and the weapons were just unnecessary components built in for no reason at all. And that the space junk was all just simply re-entering the atmosphere at the same time. The truth, you and your friend, are all being made classified. Off the records. And I think you'd also like to hear that your friend, Agent Killian, has been demoted and reassigned. Here's a few words from him." He said, just as the screen changed to show Killian, wearing a thick raincoat, hood up over his head. And in the background, heavy rain pouring down could be seen. Behind Killian stood a sign saying; "US CONSULATE, SCOTLAND." "Hello, T-Force." Killian spoke. "Look at that, a CIA who smells like a wet dog." Blaster chuckled, making everyone watching laugh. "I'm sorry that I doubted you. How long do I have to stay over here? It's really wet!" Killian said, just before the screen changed back to the directors' face. "As the full details of your valour and heroism have come to light, it is an honour, and a privilege to say thank you on behalf of this country. And indeed, the whole world. You teenagers pack more heart and courage in those souls than any other agents I've ever seen. T-Force, you're funding has been restored. Welcome to the CIA." He said proudly, just before the screen went blank.

Ben then walked up to them, little golden objects in his hands. "Guys, we got our badges." He said, a smile on his face. He then them to Darwin, who n turn gave one each to Blaster and Juarez. They all marvelled at the badges in their hands. Golden, with the CIA symbol on them, the initials "US" on either side, with the words "SPECIAL AGENT" written on the bottom. "Yes, we're official now!" Blaster said. "Finally!" Juarez just right after. "Not bad for an unwanted child." He said to himself. He then stopped looking at the badge and looked at Ben. "Thanks for believing in me, Ben." He said. Then something underneath his badge slipped out of his hand and onto the floor. He looked down and saw it was another badge. It was just like the others, except it had the word "ROOKIE" written on it. He knelt down and picked it up. He then tuned his face back towards Ben, who gave a him a wink. Darwin looked at the badge again, then back at Ben and nodded his head. He then walked over to Hurley. "Hurley, me and Ben have been thinking. If you're going to be out there, helping us save the world, and because of what you did… you're going to need this. You're one of us now. You deserve it." Darwin said, as he handed Hurley the other badge. Hurley took it in his hands and gasped. "My very own badge and a new rank! 'rookie!" He said excitedly, as he read the name on the badge. "So were finally agents." Juarez said, showing her badge to the others. Darwin did the same with his badge before replying to the others; "No, _Special_ agents.

**And that's the end of T-Force, my second story on this website! I hope you enjoyed it all. Please review. I hope you've understood the changes and expressions I've written in this chapter. I plan on writing new stories in the future. Thank you for reading my story.**


End file.
